Cold Blond
by firemageallanna
Summary: 11/10 was the day he lost everything and gained hell in its place. Being trained under Danzo for 16 years has brought him nothing but hurt and emptiness, even when Danzo became Hokage. But now he's dead and Naruto is still empty. Or so he thinks. NaruXHin
1. Introduction

**A/N-** Ok. Not many people voted but whatever. Here is the winner of the votes, Cold Blond.

Here is the full summary:

11/10 was a horrible day for everyone in Kohona, including Naruto Uzamaki. It was the day he lost everything and gained hell in its place. Being trained under Danzo for sixteen years has brought the son of the Yondaime nothing but hurt and emptiness, even when his adopted father became Hokage. But now Danzo is dead and Naruto is still empty. Isn't he suppose to feel sad? Is that what he feels when ever the Hyuga heiress near? A NaruXHina fic.

---

Danzo, the fifth Hokage died merely six months after receiving his title. For any foreign ninja, he was a good Kage. But for the ninja and citizens caught under Danzo's grip, he had been horrible.

People came to the mans funeral for the simple fact that it was their Hokage that had died. No tears were shed and no one seemed all that upset. They all silently and mechanically put a flower on the mans alter before turning away. No one paused to pray for the man. Not even the young man he had raised.

He was short for his age and about thirteen years old. He appeared to be a long haired Yondaime with a rounder face. He wore an all black outfit like everyone else and a Kohona headband tied around his forehead, marking him a ninja of the leaf. He came up to the alter and offered his flower before pausing for a second. _What happens to me then?_ He wondered for a moment before turning away and following people out.

He ignored the shocked gasps and mummers that filled the air around him. He knew they were questioning his identity because of his resemblance to his father, the Yondaime. Yet, his leaf forehead protector kept anyone from actually questioning the young blond.

He continued to walk threw the crowd until he found the two people he had been searching for. Walking up boldly to the two remaining elders, he saw several other shinobi tense and watched as Kakashi The Copy Ninja and Kurenai of the Demon Eyes came closer to the elders with their teams close by. The boy felt his skin prickle slightly when he saw the Hyuga heiress activate her Byakugan.

Suppressing his chakra, he walked up to the remaining elders before halting and bowing.

"Mitakado-sama. Utatane-sama." He said to the two elders. The adults nodded their heads in acknowledgment.

"You obviously know us. But we do not know you. What is your name ninja." Mitakado demanded. The boy bowed once more.

"You must forgive me, but I do not have a name." He said giving them a smile that screamed fake. "I was the one that Danzo-san raised in Root." He said. He saw the two jonin give the elders questioning looks and saw the other two tensed at the name Root.

"I'm sorry but...Root?" Utatane asked. "We know of no such thing. What is it?"

"Oh, forgive me. Root was incorrect. I meant, I am the child he raised. Root was a game we played. Forgive me." He said faking a smile once more. The elders nodded tensely before looking the boy up and down. They had known who he was, and what he had wanted with them.

"What can we help you with?" They asked anyway, just to seem ignorant.

"Well, because I am not truly Danzo-sama's son I was curious as to what was to become of me. He was my adopted father as well my Hokage. And I have lost both. I am truly lost." He said calmly The elders nodded and noticed the shocked look on the onlookers.

"Well, recently we have offered the position of Hokage to the sanin Jariyah but he refused suggesting his old comrade Tsunade instead." Utatane said. The boy nodded. "If you could, find Jariyah and tell him we want you to accompany him in his search for Tsunade."

The boy gave the elders another bow.

"It would be a pleasure." He said with another false smile. Turning on his heels, he went to walk away and walked past the Hyuga heiress. He gave her a smile that he knew wouldn't look right to her before walking on.

Hinata Hyuga, heiress to the Hyuga clan watched curiously as, the young man her sensei had warned her to watch, walked away. She didn't like the way he smiled, not at all. That and she didn't know who the ninja was. She was sure she knew all the ninja her own age but this young man was a stranger to her.

"I don't like that one. He smells funny." Kiba remarked. Akamaru growled at the boys shrinking figure in his agreement to Kiba. Shino nodded stiffly.

"His smile was definitely fake. And his eyes..." The bug user stopped.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"They were cold." Hinata said. Kurenai nodded.

"And emotionless. A sapphire void of nothing is what that young man's eyes are." The woman said quietly.

"Whoever he is." Kakashi said with his Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai beside him. "we need to keep an eye on him. I don't like ninja just appearing out of nowhere after the late hokage's death. Never mind the fact that he was apparently Danzo's adopted son."

The others nodded their agreement. _I wonder. _Hinata thought. The boys emotionless and cold stare bothered her. In fact, she hated it on such a handsome face. It ruined everything that made him beautiful.

It made him seem...sad.

---

Jiraiya giggled to himself as he continued his 'research'. He zoomed in on an unexpected woman coming out of the hot spring waters when the lens of his peep-a-scope went dark.

"What?" The mountain sage wondered before looking up. He was shocked to see a long haired version of Minato. He would have almost called the young man such but the fake smile on his face stopped him.

"Forgive me Jiraiya-sama. But Mitakado and Utatane-sama asked me to inform you that they request you take me with you on your mission." The boy said evenly. Jiraiya studied the young man in front of him as realization struck him.

"You can't be...Naruto..."

"Namikaze Naruto?" The young man asked. "Yes, that was my birth name."

"Was?" Jiraiya asked shocked. Naruto nodded.

"I go by no name other then what people call me in battle. I have found names to be very problematic if they get attached." Naruto said calmly with an other false smile.

Jiraiya was fuming but not at the young man in front of him. He had known that Sarutobi had handed Naruto over to Danzo, but he had convinced himself that the old bastard had killed the boy. Ending Kyuubi's threat to the village forever. He had never thought once that maybe the old goat would keep Naruto alive. Or turn him into one of his little puppets.

_It makes far to much sense though. _The sage sanin thought kicking himself for giving up on his students son so quickly.

"I'm calling you by your birth name." Jiraiya said softly.

"Why?" Naruto asked a bit of curiosity actually in his voice and eyes. The emotion faded however and Jiraiya grew angry again.

"Because its the name your parents gave you." He hissed threw clenched teeth. Naruto gave him another false smile.

"Names are stupid." He said turning away. "Names eventually bring reputations." Naruto faced Jiraiya. "With a reputation people know what to look for. And if people know what to look for then my job becomes much harder. Names are stupid. They only make things worst."

Jiraiya stood up and punched Naruto who staggered back.

"My point exactly." Naruto muttered. "Because the name Namikaze Naruto is attached to your old student, you feel obligated to try and protect me." He said looking at Jiraiya with cold eyes. "But I don't need your protection."

Jiraiya gave the young man a shocked look.

"What?" He muttered.

"Not having a name makes things easier on everyone." Naruto said. Jiraiya growled at the boy.

"No matter what you say, you are Namikaze Naruto." He growled. The two entered a fierce stare down before Naruto looked away.

"Very well." he said turning away. "When do we leave?"

Jiraiya took a breath. "In the morning. Meet me at the south gate at sunrise." he said. He saw Naruto nod stiffly before the blond left. _Well, he's not as bad as some of the others. _Jiraiya noted. _He at least shows some emotion for names. But still. _He thought as his eye narrowed. Danzo had caused his god child much pain and right now the sanin wanted nothing more but to resurrect the man to kill him himself.

Growling to himself, Jiraiya turned away to leave. His mood had been spoiled and he didn't feel like doing anything anymore.

---

Hinata set her brush down with a sigh. Ever since her encounter with that young man she hadn't been able to get his face out of her head. His tan, round, beautiful, but cold face.

Hinata scowled once more. She couldn't help but hate the cold look that was on the boy's face. Couldn't help but hate the emptiness that had been his eyes. Hinata stood up just as a knock on her door broke her from her train of thought. She was shocked to find her cousin outside her door.

"N..Neji-kun?" She exclaimed shocked. Neji nodded stiffly.

"Mitakado and Utatane-sama are here to see you." He said before quickly turning away. Hinata watched him go shocked. _Mitakado and Utatane-sama? _She thought surprised. She ran back into her room and quickly cleaned up before she ran down to the entertainment room.

She could hear her father and the two elders talking within the room. She paused a moment to wipe the sweet from her brow and steady her breathing before knocking.

"Enter." She heard her father said. She walked into the room and bowed.

"Mitakado-sama. Utatane-sama." She said softly. The elders nodded to her and Hinata bowed.

"Hinata-san." Mitakado said in greeting to her before motioning to a seat. Taking the hint, Hinata sat beside her father.

"Well, we're going to go straight to the point. Hiashi-san we wish that your daughter will accompany Jiraiya on his mission to find Tsunade and offer her the position of Hokage." The elders said. Hiashi looked just as shocked as Hinata.

"That...that is a great responsibility. Are you sure its wise? With...Jiraiya-sama's behavior that is." He said quickly catching himself from revealing his own doubts about his eldest daughters abilities. Hinata caught her fathers hint and looked down ashamed.

Kurenai had told her she had gotten stronger since she became a shinobi, but now more then ever she felt like her sensei had been simply lying to her.

"everything will be fine." The elders said. "A young man will be accompanying him as well. He will keep Jiraiya in check."

"I'm sorry. But a Boy?" Hiashi asked, tensely. He had always been disappointed in Hinata's abilities in combat, but she has still his daughter and the idea of her roaming around with two males for an unknown time did not sit well with him.

Hinata looked at her father, unsure of his stiffness.

The elders nodded.

"Hes is a shinobi more then he is a man Hiashi. He has been trained under Root." Utatane said making the Hyuga head flinch slightly. He knew of Root, but that made him worry more.

"Do not worry Hiashi. We would not send Hinata if we thought it would put Kohona in danger." The elder said. Hiashi nodded stiffly, bitting back his remark. The two elders nodded and got up.

"Then its decided. Hinata, meet Jiraiya and Naruto at the South gate tomorrow at the crack of dawn." Utatane said. Hinata bowed her head.

"Yes, Utatane-sama." She said quietly. The two elders and Hirashi left, leaving Hinata to her thoughts. Getting up slowly, she made her way back to her room where she wrote Kurenai a quick letter before crashing on her bed.

Tomorrow suddenly seemed very close.

---

Naruto awoke early the next morning and grabbed his bag before checking out of his hotel room. He walked down Kohona's streets watching as the city slowly came to life. No one stopped to great him and he didn't expect them to. However, when his stomach gave a load growl, Naruto remembered he had yet to pack food for the trip.

Looking around, he finally turned into a small shop as its owner unlocked the door.

"Good morning, youngling." The old man said. Naruto nodded to him before taking a basket and scanning threw the isles. He picked up several packs of dried fruits and meats, not trusting the dried vegetables.

He went up to the register to find a girl his own age there talking with the old man.

"Ring him up Karei while I check the inventory." The old man said, unaware that his young companion was beat red.

Naruto noted how the girls eyes scanned his clothing. He had chosen to wear his Anbu outfit but took off his mask and vest, showing his tone chest and arms. Over his forearms he had bandaging that covered his fingers as well while his head band was tied around his bicep over his Anbu marking. He noticed that as the girls eyes scanned him, she grew a redder in the face. Confused, Naruto offered her his basket.

The girl numbly took the items and rang up their price. When Naruto knew what to pay her, he handed her the money confused as to why she would go red again when he accidentally bumped her hand. Deciding to consider human behavior another day, Naruto packed up the food and left without a word.

He took out a piece of jerky and began to chew on it when he got to the gate. No one was there yet, so he leaned against the wall, crossed his arms over his chest, and waited with the jerky sticking out of his mouth as he chewed on it.

He stood there for an unknown time, chewing the jerky until it was gone and thinking. His thoughts were broken however when he heard someone approaching the gate. Opening an eye, he was shocked to find the Hyuga heiress walking towards him with a pack on her shoulder. She caught sight of him and the two looked each other in the eye before Hinata looked away, flustered.

_I wonder what the reddening of faces mean?_ Naruto questioned, shocking himself. He mentally shook his head. _No more questions! _He said to himself as Danzo had said to him. _Just finish the mission! Thats my priority._

Putting on a fake smile, he greeted Hinata.

"Good morning." He said. Hinata felt her eyes narrow at the false smile and nodded stiffly. She stood where she was waiting for Jariyah to show up. An awkward silence fell over the two teens as they waited and it was finally broken when the perverted sage arrived with Mitakado and Utatane.

"Mitakado-sama. Utatane-sama." The teens greeted with a bow. The adults gave them nods in reply.

"We've added a new member to this search party. Hinata Hyuga, as you are aware, you will travel with Naruto Namikaze and Jiraiya." Mitakado said getting a nod from Hinata after she shook off her shock. "Also, Naruto Namikaze. We are assigning you to protect the Hyuga heiress on this mission. This is you top priority. She has raw skill but we want to be sure she'll be fine." the elder continued.

Naruto wondered why they would send the Hyuga head if they wanted her to be safe? Shouldn't they just keep her here in Kohona? Not understanding their logic, Naruto simply nodded.

"Very good. Good luck to all of you and be quick. The longer Kohona goes without a Hokage, the more danger we are all in." The elders said. The old man and two teens nodded before they all took off into the trees, jumping from branch to branch quickly.

Naruto quickly let his mind wonder as he ran along side his comrades. Why would they put him on to protect Hinata? Why would they have her come if they thought she needed protecting? All questions he couldn't answer, all questions he didn't like.

---

Mitakado and Utatane watched as the small three man team left.

"Are you sure about this? What if it doesn't go as planned?" Mitakado asked Utatane. The elder sighed.

"It will work. When Hinata sees how strong that boy is and how strong the sanin are she will abandon her shy girl attitude and grow stronger." Utatane said.

"And if she doesn't? What do you plan to do if she doesn't become as powerful as you claim? What if its really Neji that should..."

"It is because of all the strong people around her that Hinata will grow strong. She has many backs to watch and to grow from. She will become a Hyuga leader of amazing power and thus Kohona will be great. This I'm sure of." Utatane said before turning and leaving. The second elder gave a small huff before turning and walking away as well. _I hope your right. Right now, we need ever ninja we have to be their strongest. _ Mitakado thought.

---

**A/N- **Tell me what you guys think and it might help me write better. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Attempt

**A/N- **omg! Not even 24 hours yet (According to ) and I've got 12 alerts, 5 favs, and 6 comments. Thanks everyone!

Oh, and thanks everyone for telling me of my errors. I will fix them asap and never trust Wikipedia again.

Enjoy this chapter even if Hinata is a little Oc and Naruto seems...well. UnNaruto like.

---

Chapter 2-

They had ran all the way to the next town before stopping to break. Jiraiya looked back at the two teens, trying to measure their strength by their endurance, and was shocked to find that Naruto was breathing a little fast but he was fine. Hinata was panting, but she stood talk, telling the sage that she could have gone longer if need be. _They both have good endurance. Hinata is obviously the weakest link here but if Naruto was trained fully in Root then he'll always have an eye on her. Besides, I'm sure she isn't as weak as everyone claims. She just needs a push in the right direction. _The sanin thought before sighing.

"Alright." He said turning to the teens. "We're gonna stay here over night. You two go find a hotel and rest up while I gather information." He said. Both teens nodded and turned down the road to find a place to stay. Jiraiya watched them go before his face turned red and his usual perverted look atoned his face.

"Here I come girlies!" He said as he made his way to his favorite 'restaurant'.

---

Naruto and Hinata walked side by side. Neither had spoken to each other and Naruto was confused as to why the girl was so quiet. All the other girls in the village his age were balls of energy, except this one.

"You know, your really weird." he said breaking the silence. Hinata looked up at him.

"What?" She asked quietly. Naruto looked at her and held her gaze.

"Your different then the other girls in Kohona." He said looking forward again. "All of those girls are spouting about some guy and their looks. Its really odd, but seeing as how a majority of the population did it, I figured it was normal. You don't do that, so that makes you weird."

Hinata stopped and felt anger rising, an oddity in and of itself.

"Thats because I don't care how I look. I want to be strong, not beautiful. I want to be able to defend myself, to defend others, and to make my father see I'm not useless." She said. She didn't know why she was telling him this, it was none of his business, but something in her wanted him to see, she wasn't like the others. She had a goal to reach and she would, come hell or high water.

Naruto looked at the girl curiously. Her brows were scrunched together and something burned in her eyes that made Naruto wonder if she really was as weak as he thought. But what was it that burned in her eyes?

"_**Its called Emotion you twit." **_Kyuubi stated in his head. _**"You know the thing Danzo said was useless to have." **__Emotion. Any strong feeling one has within them. _Naruto recited as Kyuubi feed him information about emotions. He wondered what an emotion was outside of its definition. Wondered why there were so many different types.

"Is it anger in your eyes?" He wondered. The question knocking Hinata off balance.

"What?" She asked confused. _**"It was more determination then anger idiot." **_Kyuubi explained. _Determination? _Naruto asked. _**"What do I look like? A dictionary? Find out yourself!" **_and with that the demon's presence left Naruto's mind.

Shaking his head, Naruto turned and began walking again while thinking over what the demon had shared with him. It wasn't often that the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune shared his vast knowledge with Naruto, but when it did. It proved to be useful and insightful.

Yet, this wasn't one of those times. This time, Naruto had to admit, he was throughly confused. He continued to ponder as he and Hinata walked threw the small town. They found an inn to stay in and Naruto checked them into one room.

"Why only one?" Hinata asked feeling a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Because I need to protect you and I don't have much money." Naruto said as he began climbing up the stairs. Hinata followed right behind him and tried to push her blush away.

"It looks really weird though. A young woman and two males rooming together." She muttered.

"Its the best way to keep you safe." Naruto argued back as he stepped onto their floor. He silently walked to their door and opened it as Hinata followed.

The room was a decent size for a two person room. The two bed were spaced far enough apart that a person could easily walk between them while the days rays filtered in from a large window over looking the town.

Once inside, the teens through their bags down and Naruto began his inspection of the room while Hinata took a seat by the window, watching the clouds and towns people.

"All in all, not bad." Naruto muttered. "The only ways in are threw the window or door. There's a ledge just outside the window so even none-shinobi could evacuate the building quickly. These walls and doors could probably take a few hits to them before giving out, but it would defiantly give me enough warning time."

Please with the room and its capabilities, Naruto turned to speak with Hinata but stopped short. The light shone down onto Hinata making her glow in contrast to her surroundings. It bounced off her raven hair highlighting it and accenting it purple shade. It shone in her eyes, making their milky depths seem so much brighter.

Naruto noticed all of these things, and when he realized he had been staring, he shook his head.

"Hey." He called getting Hinata's attention. "Hungry yet?"

"Kind of. Not really." Was her reply. Wanting to roll his eyes, Naruto grabbed Hinata's arm.

"Lets go then. I hate being cooped up all day." He said as he pulled the Hyuga girl out of the room. Hinata gave a short lived protest before giving in and just following the blond.

They walked down the stairs slowly and in silence.

"So what food do you like?" Naruto asked. The question caught Hinata off guard.

"Um...well, anything is fine." She answered. Naruto looked back at her and nodded. He stepped out onto the main floor and was greeted by the inn keeper.

"Oh, out for dinner are you?" The man asked. Naruto gave him a fake smile.

"Yes. Do you have any recommendations?" He asked.

"Well, Hula's is a new place at the end of the street. I took my kids there and they loved it." The inn keeper said. Naruto nodded his head.

"Thank you very much. Lets go Hinata." He said offering a hand with a false smile. She knew what this would look like. It would look like they were an item and she wasn't sure if she wanted that.

"Okay." She said walking past him. Naruto walked beside her as the two grew silent once more. They walked down the busy street until finding the restaurant. They stood outside for a moment before going inside.

It was a busy place for being new. The tables were all full and the line for food was pretty long.

"Um, excuse me. What do you serve here?" Hinata asked a waitress. As the woman told Hinata their menu, Naruto looked around for any shady figures. He couldn't see any, just smiling and joking people.

"That sounds really good. Lets eat here." Hinata said to Naruto, noticing his intense gaze. He looked back at her.

"Sure." He said with a blank expression. "Table for two please."

The waitress nodded and sat them at a table with some drinks and an appetizer.

"So, what do you do for fun, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"F-fun?" Hinata questioned, surprised the human icicle was asking this.

"Yeah, fun. You know." He said before pulling out a small black note book. "Activities that are enjoyable or amusing ." He recited.

Hinata gave him a curious look as he put the note book away.

"Will that be a regular?" She asked. Naruto gave her and blank looked and she sighed. "I don't have time for fun. I need to get stronger, so I spend most of my time training."

"Is it fun?" He asked.

"Would you have fun breaking you bones to prove your worth to someone?" Hinata demanded. She watched as shocked turned to emptiness in Naruto's eyes.

"My point exactly." She said sitting back. She didn't know why she was being so open with this guy. Had anyone else asked her she might have lied threw her teeth. It was really irritating how he could make her share her real emotions, share how she really felt.

Giving a mental sigh, Hinata sat forward again.

"So what do you do for fun?" She asked.

"I didn't have time for fun. I had to get stronger to insure my survival. At any moment, someone could come along and kill me because I wasn't fast enough, or strong enough, or even aware enough." He said.

"Seems like your always on the edge." Hinata remarked

"I have to be." was his reply. The two sat in silence before Naruto stood up. "Come on lets get food."

Hinata nodded and they both got in line for food. The evening went by awkwardly with neither side speeching. When their meal was done, they left the restaurant with Naruto paying the bill and got back to the inn in time to find Jiraiya arguing with the inn keeper.

"I'm telling you. I'm rooming with two people here." the sanin argued.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be sure of that." The man argued back.

"Its alright." Naruto said walking over to them. "He's with us."

The inn keeper looked between Naruto and Jiraiya before nodding. Together, the three returned to the bed room in silence.

"So, who gets the bed?" Jiraiya asked when he saw there were only two of them.

"You and Hinata." Naruto stated simply as he sat in the corner by the window, cross-legged. "I wouldn't be able to sleep on them anyways. This is much more comfortable."

The sage and Hyuga heir looked at Naruto shocked before they sighed in defeat. Taking off her shoes and jacket, Hinata slid under the covers of the bed closest to the door while Jiraiya slept by the window.

"Don't forget to actually sleep boy." The sage said.

"I don't sleep well. I prefer napping, it makes it easier for me to keep watch." Naruto said as he close his eyes. Jiraiya gave a huff and rolled on his side, facing away from the blond.

"You're nothing like either of your parents." He muttered not meaning for the boy to hear. Naruto opened his eyes when he did catch the noise and narrowed them in response to Jiraiya's mutter. _Why would I want to be? My father sacrificed me for a village I didn't know and my mother died on me. Why should I care if I'm like them? _He thought darkly.

Suppressing a growl of annoyance, Naruto closed his eyes again and sent his awareness out. Yet, all he could hear or sense were the happy, burden-free people of the town.

---

The moons gentle rays woke Hinata up later in the evening. She sat up in her bed and stretched out and looked around. Jiraiya was still asleep and snoring loudly while Naruto had gone and vanished.

_He's probably gone to patrol the area. He does seem paranoid like that. _She thought as she got up and walked quietly to the door. She left the room and looked around, suddenly unnerved. The hall was completely dark and dead silent, but above all was this tension that hung in the air.

Activating her Byakugan, Hinata looked around and gasped as a figure launched itself at her. They both fell to the ground with a load thud and Hinata tried to get the man off her when he spoke out.

"Hinata stop. I'm not the enemy." Naruto hissed. Recognizing the voice, Hinata stopped struggling as Naruto pulled her up and Jiraiya burst out of the room.

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded. Naruto picked up Hinata and handed her to the sage.

"Guard her." He ordered before taking off. Jiraiya watched him go before looking at the wall. He was shocked to find two kunai embedded in the wall and gave a grunt.

"Geez, just our luck." He muttered as he herded Hinata into the room.

---

Naruto ran out of the building and looked around carefully. Looking carefully, he found a blood trail, no doubt from the number Naruto had done on the rogue ninja.

"Your not getting away." He growled taking off after the ninja. He followed the blood trail before sensing the ninja chakra and charged after that. He raced across moon light roof tops and jumped easily from one building to the next.

It wasn't long before he caught sight of the ninja and smirked. _Cocky bastard. _He thought as he poured chakra into his feet.

The other ninja was completely unaware of him, until Naruto crashed right into him, sending the two into a tumble that Naruto quickly recovered from. Drawing a kunai, he rushed towards the shocked ninja and severed the tendons in his hand to prevent him from using it while sweeping the adults feet from under him. With the man on the ground, Naruto stepped onto his sternum to immobilize him and pressed his kunai to the mans throat.

"Do you have any idea who you just tried to kill?" He asked the man as he held his bloody kunai to his throat. The man gave a hard swallow as the kunai tip cut into the soft flesh of his neck.

"Heir to the Hyuga clan, Hinata Hyuga." He answered.

"Thats right. Want to tell me why you just tried to kill her?" Naruto asked. The man chuckled but his laughter was cut sort when Naruto applied more pressure to his neck.

"Theres a bounty on her head. A nice shiny penny if you catch my drift. I'm a rogue so money is hard to come by. Besides, I thought she was alone." He muttered

"Too bad. She wasn't." Naruto said before ending the conversation entirely as a spray of blood splattered across his face and chest.

---

**A/N- **Dun Dunnn DUUUUUNNN!! Naruto killed someone! *gasp* Sorry Yuuki-san for his Ocness but what do you expect from him? He hasn't changed that much...yet.

R&R please! It motivates me to write more and faster.


	3. Instruct

**A/N- **Okay! here's chapter three and my responses to your replys. Enjoy all!

fried ryce-san: Yes, the Akatsuki think Kyuubi is gone, which is why I'm going to have oodles of fun writing about their reaction when they find he is alive. MUAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA!!!!! …..sorry. Temporary lose of sanity. I found it though. True Shadow-san: I'm glad you like it even if I'm still wishy-washy on the plot. P5yCHO-san: Thanks for catching my mistakes, I am horrible at English. Yet, I love to write. Geez, god is is so cruel to me. Also, I do have some difficulties writing Hinata as the shy girl she is because...well. To me, Hinata is really strong for everything she's been threw. I respect that strength and have difficulties not seeing that strength. Rena the pirate jedi wizard-san: It is a little weird, but I liked the idea and it seems to be good enough. So, I'll keep at it.

WritingIsMydrug-san: Glad you liked it. =D

Yuuki Uzumaki-san:*rubs back of head* hehe, gomen. Its kind of something I've picked up. No intention for disrespect, just being weird.

Lord Grond-san: Thank you!

---

When Naruto returned, Jiraiya was shocked to find the blond soaking wet and smelling like blood.

"What the hell happened?" The sage demanded as Hinata gave a shocked gasp. Naruto ignored them both as he grabbed a towel as well as a new pair of clothes from his bag. He trudge slowly to the bathroom down the inns hall and locked the door behind him.

Leaning against the wall with a sigh, Naruto reflected on his actions.

--flashback! 20 minutes--

He gave a small sigh as the men came streaming out of the small police headquarters. He watched as they quickly identified the man as Raikou of the village hidden in the clouds and wondered why he had spared the man.

The hardened pedestrians carried the man into the building carefully do to the injury across the nape of his neck, where Naruto had cut him with his poisoned kunai. It wasn't like the poison was lethal, quiet the opposite, it would just make the man forget a few details. Like exactly what had happened.

Smirking, Naruto spun said kunai on his finger before flicking it up and catching it. He put the bloody blade awake before realizing that he had blood splattered on him. Sighing, Naruto left the comfort of the shadows he was hidden in and looked for a place where he could wash away the blood.

He found a bathhouse that had closed for the night and decided it was better then nothing. Jumping down to the pool of warm water and stripped his shirt off, Naruto scrubbed at the blood for a few minutes before he washed it off his face and neck. When he was satisfied that he was clean, Naruto threw his shirt back on and turned to return to the inn

--end flashback--

A pounding on the bathroom door brought Naruto back to the present, making him realize that he had subconsciously gotten into dry clothes while his mind wondered.

"Naruto! Get out here now!" Jiraiya yelled. Sighing, the ex-root opened the door.

"Scream any louder and we might have unwanted guests." He said cutting off the sanin.

"Answer my question Naruto. What the hell happened?" The sanin demanded once more as he followed Naruto down the hall.

"Get inside and I'll tell you." He hissed. Jiraiya gave him an irritated looked before obliging leaving Naruto alone. Giving a tired yet frustrated sigh, Naruto soon followed.

He walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He walked calmly to his corner and could feel Hinata and Jiraiya's gaze follow him. He sat down with a huff before pulling out the bloody kunai and using his wet shirt to clean it.

"Go ahead and say it." Naruto said calmly as he worked to get the red liquid off his favorite kunai.

"What happened Naruto?" Jiraiya asked for what felt like the millionth time.

"He was a rogue that originated from Kumo. He was looking for easy cash." The blond said before telling the whole story. When he was done he looked up from his work at Hinata to find she had bundled herself together.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. Naruto watched her for a second before sighing.

"Its my fault actually. He slipped past me when I wasn't paying attention." He said.

Jiraiya stood back and analyzed the situation. _If this is any indication of whats coming, I need to stop messing around and complete this mission as soon as possible. _He thought. _Also, Hinata could use some training while I go around._

"Alright. Tomorrow I want you, Naruto, to take Hinata into the woods and train with her." He said shocking both teens, even if Naruto didn't show it. "I want you to help her get stronger. This won't just be a leisure mission anymore. If your going to go with me, I want you both working."

"Yes...sir." Hinata said shocked. Naruto nodded his head stiffly.

"Good. Now lets go back to bed." The sanin said. Hinata gave a short nod before she laid back down and fell asleep instantly.

"Shes out cold." Jiraiya chuckled.

"Well, being assassinated usually does drain one mentally." Naruto remarked. Jiraiya gave a slight huff before he to go into his bed and went back to sleep. Naruto sat up until the sanin returned to his loud snoring.

When he knew both were asleep, he pulled a small vile out of his bag and setting the kunai in it to be poisoned. With that done, Naruto sat back and close his eyes to nap.

---

When the lights rays first started shining into the room was when Naruto woke up. He got up and stretched his stiff limbs before pulling the kunai out of the now empty poison vile. Looking carefully at the blade, he was glad to see the barely noticeable holes in the blade were the same amber color as the poison.

Satisfied, Naruto put the kunai into his bag and quickly got dressed. He put on a baggy black shirt with his Anbu shirt under it. He had his black pants on and black shinobi shoes. He quickly tied his kunai pouch to his leg and tied his headband around his forehead.

Now dressed, Naruto looked around the room, where he found his comrades still sleeping. Deciding to leave Jiraiya to his own devises, Naruto walked over to Hinata and shook her shoulder gently.

"Hey. Time to get up." He said softly. Hinata's eyes fluttered open for a moment before her misty eyes fell onto Naruto's face.

"Come on. Time for training." He said softly. Hinata's eyes fluttered shut again and Naruto contemplated on just picking the girl up when Hinata opened her eyes again and lifted herself up. Naruto took a quick step back as the girl sat up and stretched with a jaw cracking yawn.

"What time is it?" She asked softly while rubbing her eyes.

"Training time." Naruto answered. "Get ready and meet me outside. I'm going to grab some food."

Hinata gave a sleepy nod and Naruto jumped out the window, down to the street.

He landed silently and looked around for a moment before finding a store was opening. Walking over calmly, he was greeted by the store owner.

"Good morning." The woman said.

"Morning." Was Naruto's simple reply. He walked around the isles before finding healthy foods that would be adequate for his training with Hinata. He took everything he thought the girl would like and a few things for himself before going over to the counter.

"Wow, thats enough for three meals there sunny." the woman said. Naruto inwardly twitched at the nickname.

"A friend and myself are going hiking in the woods for the afternoon." He stated simply. The woman nodded her understanding and rang up his total. He paid her quickly before grabbing the bagged food and heading outside the store.

He had to blink a few times as the morning light burned his eyes slightly. The morning promised the day to be a hot one and the cloudless sky offered no protection from the suns cruel rays.

Looking around, Naruto found Hinata walking towards him. Lifting a bag, he rummaged through it before pulling out a breakfast bar and tossing it to the Hyuga. Hinata caught the bar and looked at it curiously before turning her curious gaze to Naruto.

"Eat this, it has everything you need." He said as he turned and started walking towards the forest. Hinata gave a sigh and unwrapped the bar before taking a bite out of it. She nibbled on the bar for a bit while following Naruto before shoving the empty wrapper into her pocket as they reached the edge of town.

"Are you still hungry? Do you want another?" Naruto asked producing another bar.

"Please." Hinata answered quietly. He handed her the bar before digging threw the bag and grabbing a bar for himself. The two silently walked into the forest as they ate their breakfast before stopping.

"This will work, I suppose." Naruto said looking around the partial clearing. It was a small clearing in the forest where the tree trunks were far enough apart that neither would find a mischievous root to trip them. Yet, at the same time, the forests canopy protected them from the suns rays.

"we'll train here from now on. You remember how to get here right?" He asked before noticing Hinata's suddenly nervous look. Giving a sigh, Naruto palmed his head.

"Always be aware of you surroundings. Never lose sight of where you are, where your going, and what is around you." He lectured. Hinata gave a small nod and watched as the blond set the bag of food down and take off his over shirt, much to the girls shock and embarrassment.

"You might want to take you jacket off and put your hair up. Today's going to be hot." He said as he made sure his own hair tie was secure. Nodding stiffly, Hinata removed her jacket and tied back her hair.

"Alright." Naruto said as he sunk into his taijutsu stance. "Show me what you can do."

A little unnerved, Hinata sunk into the Hyuga stance timidly and activated her Byakugan.

"Hinata." Naruto said quietly "If you don't come at me seriously, you won't get any better."

That struck a cord in the Hyuga Heiress, for the simple reason that she wanted so badly to become someone of praise. _If I don't change now, Father and Neji will be right about me. One's destiny can be changed if one is willing to work for it. _She thought recalling her senseis words. Fixing her stance so it was perfect, Hinata grew serious.

Naruto gave a smirk as his words made Hinata grow bolder. He could see the same fire behind Hinata's eyes that he had earlier and felt an intense battle on its way. Not wanting to waste more time, Naruto charged.

Hinata watched as the blond moved so quickly, she barely had time to block the kick that was coming rapidly closer to her face. Feeling the crushing power behind the attack, Hinata knew that Naruto was going to make these training sessions hell for her.

Jumping away from the blond, Hinata crouched low. _This is going to be a long and painful mission. _She thought before going on the offensive herself.

---

When the sun reached its highest Naruto called the training off for a bit for lunch and naps.

"Why are we sleeping again?" Hinata asked as she watched the blond lay down.

"Rest is as much of training as the physical stuff. If you don't rest your body, it'll crumble." He said. "Besides, it would be really bad if one of us got a heat stroke because we were training under this heat."

Hinata gave him a look before turning around and heading for one of the trees. She took up the Hyuga stance and began to hit her palms against it. Looking over at her, Naruto watched her for a moment before realizing he had been smirking.

Shock was quickly replaced by a passive face while inside, Naruto was ablaze with questions. _What the hell? Why did I just smile?_ He wondered. He gave an inner sigh before forcing himself to stand.

"Fine, you want to continue so lets continue." He said as he recalled their spar.

Hinata had shown she was decent in the Hyuga's gentle fist, yet something had been off. _The style doesn't suit her. It is gentle for Taijutsu, yet. It's almost to...stiff. She needs a form of taijutsu that is looser. _He thought as he pulled out his notebook. He flipped through its pages and looked over the information while Hinata watched him closely.

When he found the right page, Naruto looked down the list of taijutsu styles, looking for something that would compliment the Hyuga style as well as Hinata's flexibility.

_Aikido seems best. _He thought as be read the small summary.

"Alright." He said closing the notebook and putting it away. "I'm going to teach you Aikido Hinata." He said. "Aikido is considered to be a 'non-aggression' style, for it focuses on redirecting hits to throws, locks, and restraint techniques."

Hinata nodded slowly.

"Its a form of Taijutsu that is considered very gentle for it often redirects your opponents chakra, leaving them in a constant state of unbalance." He said before seeing a light shine in Hinata's eyes. He took up the Aikido stance and looked at Hinata.

"Take up this stance." He said. Hinata took the stance awkwardly and Naruto sighed.

"No, like this." He said coming behind he to fix her stance.

"Face forward and square your shoulders. Keep your legs a step and a half apart while keeping 60% of your weight on the front leg. Both feet forward with your heels on the ground. Now, bend your elbows slightly with your arms to the side." He said as he fixed Hinata's stance, oblivious to her blush.

"now stand up and reenter the stance." He ordered. Hinata did as she was told and she was surprised at how natural the stance was.

_Its almost like a reverse form of the gentle fist stance foot wise. _She thought. _Instead of leaning on my back leg, I lean on my front. _

Naruto watched as Hinata got into the stance as if she had been practicing Aikido for weeks instead of seconds. _Good, it'll come naturally to her and she'll learn fast. _He thought.

"Alright. Lets begin." he said as he began his instruction.

---

Jiraiya rubbed the sore spot on his cheek as he walked slowly through town. _Geez. One night and I've already got a bad reputation. _The sanin thought with a sigh. He looked up at the late morning sun and wondered how Naruto and Hinata were.

_No difference. He will keep her safe and hopefully she will learn and grow. _He thought as he gave another sigh and entered another gambling house.

---

**A/N- **R&R please! I like hearing your point of view and a fresh eye to catch my mistakes. =^^=


	4. Pain

**A/N- **Okay! So I start school again tomorrow which means no more updates once a day. (maybe once a week if i'm motivated to write without writers block getting in the way) At best, I might update once a week and i'll try to keep it that way but no 100% promises (just 75%) lol.

Heres the replys to everone's comments:

GraityTheWizard-san: Indeed, she does have her work cut out for her. Too bad she doesn't realize she's doing it. *evil chuckle*

True Shadow-san: Here ya go ;D

The Mad Tsuchikage-san: Yuck, who wants to wait that long? Honestly, I thought I was being slow on his changes but whatever.

P5yCHO-san: Forgive me. P5yCHO-sama. I was wondering why those cookies tasted odd...anyways! Thank you once more for the fixes. I'll try and keep a sharper eye out for them (no promises for perfection though) And i've already got something for that....maybe I should put that in this chapter....hmmm.....sounds good. This would be a good time anyway. *evil chuckle*

Lord Grond-san: Thank you very much. Like I said to The Mad Tsuchikage, I thought it was a little slow but I guess not.

Inferuno Ryuu-san: He is an 'elder' so once Sarutobi was gone, who do you think got the 'popular' vote? *not intending to seem snotty or anything*

Rena the pirate jedi wizard-san: Hehe, I know. Man, he can pull information randomly from his head or little black notebook but when it comes to emotions he's pretty clueless (Kyuubi usually has to explain and the fox doesn't do that often)

ZaiFlare-san: So glad you like. And the title I must give credit to my Bff who read the summary and just said that randomly (Shes not to big on Naruto unlike *cough* myself)

---

Hinata looked out over the grass valley and smelt the flowers like a perfume in the air. Giving a happy giggle she looked out into the valley to see two people standing in its center. She easily recognized her mother and the girl that stood next to her.

Filled with joy at the sight of them, Hinata took off from her spot on the villages edge and ran towards them. She tore across the field as fast as she could and crashed into her mother, giving the woman a powerful hug.

"Mother." She said softly as she inhaled the womans familiar scent. Lavender with a hint of fruit. How Hinata loved that smell. She heard her mother give a soft chuckle and looked over at the girl besides her.

She was small, around five or so with blond hair and natural red roots. Her eyes were a mischievous aqua-green. She had a cocky grin that reminded Hinata a lot of Kiba.

"Akane!" Hinata exclaimed as she gave her old friend and big hug. The girl hugged Hinata back before pulling her off and looking her in the eye.

"Be careful Hinata. A powerful foe is before you." The girl said. Hinata felt confusion fill her and with it her dream changed. The forest, valley, and sky all began to swirl together like it was paint and an artist was in the process of mixing colors.

"Akane! Mother!" Hinata called out as she realized that the two were suddenly very far from her. She ran to catch them as they faded further away.

"Be careful Hinata. Be careful." The two said softly as Hinata chased after them.

"No! Don't leave me! Mother!" She yelled before walking with a startle.

---

"Mother!" Hinata yelled as she bolted up. Sweet glistened down her face and neck onto her damp shirt. Looking down at her hands, Hinata tried to calm her breathing with little success.

"Hinata? You okay?" She heard a concerned voice ask. Looking up she found Jiraiya and Naruto standing over her. Naruto had a passive face as always while Jiraiya had no problem displaying his concern.

Hinata looked from the men down at her clenched hands. She wanted to tell them she was fine, but her mouth wouldn't work. A heavy silence fell as they waited

"Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto asked breaking the silence. His voice had no warmth in it, yet it wasn't cold either. Looking up at him, she saw his face was still passive. Yet, his asking meant something more.

Swallowing, Hinata nodded slowly.

"I'll be okay. Just...a nightmare." She said softly. She had expected Naruto to simply return to his corner at her words, yet she noticed him hesitate for a fraction of a second before walking to the window and looking out it.

"are you sure Hinata?" The sage asked. Hinata gave him a small nod with a smile in hopes to make him believe her.

"It was just a dream." she said calmly before noticing Naruto opening the window.

"I'll be back. You get some sleep, Hinata. Jiraiya, if you'll follow me please." He said before jumping out onto a near by roof. Watching Naruto go, Jiraiya turned back to Hinata.

"Rest. You'll need it." He said before following Naruto out of the room.

When she knew both men were gone, Hinata sat up and hugged her knees to her chest.

_Akane. Mother. _Hinata thought sadly as she rested her head in her arms. She felt her throat constrict and her eyes sting. _I can't be weak. I have to be strong. For both of you! _She thought, angry at her own weakness. Yet, her words didn't help and the tears came flowing as she remembered what she didn't want to.

--Flash back: 13 years--

Hinata sat with her best friend on her bed as the girl brushed her hair gently.

"Hina-chan. You have really pretty hair." Akane said as she dragged the brush through Hinata's raven hair.

Akane was two years older then Hinata and had the most colorful personality, despite her being an orphan, Hinata had ever seen.

She often wore really bright colors, and had no problem sharing her opinion with anyone. Including Hinata's father, much to her and her mother's amusement and Hiashi's embarrassment.

"Thank you, Akane-chan." Hinata said as a small blush crept onto her face. When her hair was free of all knots, Akane set the brush down.

"There! All done!" The girl said happily. Hinata gave a small giggle and looked at her best friend.

"Akane-chan. What did you think of Neji-kun?" She asked her friend. Akane gave a small childish huff and crossed her arms.

"He's a guy. And all guys have cooties." She said which got a laugh from Hinata. "What? it's true!"

Akane's attempts to make her point clear however, only made Hinata laugh more and soon the girl was laughing with her. Their laughing was cut short however, when a deep voice broke their cheerful atmosphere.

"My, how cute. Two little girls playing together." The voice said, startling the two. Akane was instantly in front of her friend as she separated her from the masked man in front of the window.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She demanded. The man gave a deep chuckle and both girls shuttered at the sound.

"Come on now girls, don't get in the way. I want the Hyuga heir." The man said as he took slow steps forward. Feeling panic rise in her, Hinata watched helplessly as Akane drew a kunai from its hidden spot under the mattress.

"Get back!" Akane yelled, hoping the guards would hear.

"Don't bother. No one will hear you." The man said as he drew his own kunai. "Now, step aside or I'll kill you."

Akane shuttered at the weapon in the mans hand while Hinata began to hyperventilate. The room grew quiet, and Akane showed no sign of moving. She watched the man carefully and looked for anything that could help her. Yet, the only things within reach were the brush and pillows. Quickly formulating a plan, Akane looked back at her friend.

"Hinata. When I say go, run out of here as fast as you can and look for help." She said softly. Hinata was about to ask why when Akane grabbed the pillows, cut a slit into them, and threw them at the ninja, making feathers fly everywhere.

"Go Hinata!" Akane yelled as she threw her friend brush at the off balance ninja. Without a thoughts hesitation, Hinata flew out of the room as fast as she could, yelling. Screaming for help.

She had managed to run down to the first floor when she felt a strong pull on her collar and looked back to find the man holding her with blood splattered on his face and hands.

"Little bitches." The man hissed before everything went dark.

---

When Hinata woke next, she was in her mothers hold.

"Mother?" She asked softly before seeing the tears in the womans eyes. Looking around she saw her father standing over the dead ambassador.

"Hinata." he said sternly. "What happened."

Upon seeing the man's face Hinata began to shake and buried herself in her mothers arms. She slowly told her parents everything she knew and couldn't understand why her mother was crying so.

"Mother. Where is Akane?" Hinata finally asked. Her mother held Hinata closer and Hiashi walked over to her. His eyes showed frustration and pain as he told his daughter how they had found Akane's dead body in Hinata's room.

--End Flashback--

Hinata gave a sob as she tried to hold her crumbling self together.

After her friends death, Hinata had almost fallen apart completely. She blamed herself entirely for her friends death. If only she had been stronger. If only she had been faster. All these thoughts made the Hyuga heir lose sight of herself and she fell into a state best described as jittery.

She would jump at the slightest sound. No adult male could even approach her and anything that reminded the girl of her friend made her break down. She also began to stutter when she did speak, her complete lack of self esteem and fear making it so.

Indeed, Hinata almost got lost in the total darkness of guilt, fear, and pain; her mothers death only making it worst. She began to lose sleep, in fear of the man who had ruined everything, who had killed her friend and mother. She became withdrawn from everyone and trusted almost no one.

It had been one clear, starry night when Hinata sat out on a stone bench. Hoping the night would numb her aching heart that she was awoken...

--Flashback: 11years ago--

Hinata sat out in the Hyuga gardens and watched numbly as the stars went by. The night was cold, the the air brisk, almost making it painful for the five year old to sit out in it. The nights sounds filled the air around her, yet they fell onto deaf ears.

Even Kurenai's calls for her went unheard until the Chunin gently place her hand on the girls shoulder, shocking her. Hinata spun around, her eyes wide with fear before noticing it was just Kurenai.

"Hinata." The woman said softly. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" She asked noticing the light summer kimono Hinata wore when she should have been in heavier clothing.

Hinata didn't answer her question and Kurenai could tell she was thinking about what had happened those years ago.

"Hinata. You need to let her go." Kurenai said softly. Hinata looked up at her shocked and Kurenai could see the oncoming tears.

"I....It...it was m-m-my f-fault." The girls stuttered softly. "I-if I ha-had only been str-stronger."

"Hinata." Kurenai said cutting the girl off as she knelled down. "You can't keep blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault. It isn't your fault." She said. Seeing that her words weren't getting through Kurenai changed tactics.

She took Hinata's hand in hers, much to the girls displeasure, and looked her in the eye.

"Is this what she would have wanted Hinata?" She asked, shocking the girl. "Do you think either Akane or you mother would like to see you this way? I didn't know your mother long, but I know it killed her everyday to see you like this. What would they both have preferred to see you as? The girl you are now? Withdrawn, frighten. Or as a happy girl who could smile and laugh once more?"

Hinata looked up at the woman before her eyes filled with tears.

"It...it doesn't matter." She said softly. "Th-they're dead! Everyone I've loved is dead!"

Kurenai left go of Hinata's hand and gave her a slap across the face. Touching the sore spot in shock, Hinata looked up at Kurenai.

"Listen to yourself Hinata!" Kurenai exclaimed. "Is that really how you think of them? As dead? Pull yourself together! Your holding them back. How can they rest in peace if your always grieving? How can you be at peace if you don't let them go?"

Kurenai paused to take a breath as the young girl in front of her watch her with wide eyes.

"Your hurting them Hinata. They are always with you and if it were me, I would always be in pain if my loved one acted like this. I understand that your hurt, but by not letting the injury heal. You hurt yourself more." Kurenai said softly. "Let them be at rest. Let them go on with one more smile."

Hinata looked up at the woman and felt her throat tighten. She closed her eyes tightly and saw them. Her mother and Akane. She saw them crying and calling out to her. They cried for her sadness, for her pain and realization hit the small girl like a ton of bricks.

She opened her eyes to look at Kurenai and rushed to hold onto the woman. Kurenai was shocked that the girl was now holding onto her, yet she couldn't really complain. Holding onto the small girl, Kurenai let her cry and hopefully, heal.

--End Flashback--

Hinata let her grip around her shoulders lax somewhat. She owed everything to her sensei. If not for Kurenai, Hinata was unsure of where she would be now.

_Sensei showed me what I had become. And what I was doing. So, I swore to be strong. I swore to be the best I could. To make them proud and to hopefully to repay them for everything I made them go threw. _She thought as she completely unwrapped herself and whipped away her tears.

"Sorry, mother. Akane." She whispered. "I will be stronger for you. No matter what." She said as she calmed her breathing and laid back down. She closed her eyes and focused on keeping her breaths steady.

Laying there in her bed, Hinata forced herself back into sleep.

Naruto leaned on the wall just outside the room's window with Jiraiya on the other side.

"I didn't think you would understand what she was feeling." The sage muttered. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before speaking.

"The pain in her eyes was obvious." he said quietly, not mentioning how often some he had seen that very look in his own eyes. _That pain...it seemed so familiar. _He thought before pausing for a moment. _Why?_ He questioned.

Unable to figure out the answer, Naruto gave a mental sigh before reentering the room, only to take his place in his corner and close his eyes for a nap. All the while Jiraiya stared at him shocked that the cold, heartless, ex-root could not only see pain in another. But care enough to leave them be to heal themselves.

---

**A/N- **The secret to Hinata's occness! ...Crappy in my opinion but thats what came out and i really didn't want to have to wait until next weekend before updating again (because I know i'll keep changing it until its so complicated only I can follow it...maybe) so i posted this.

Also! Naruto is showing more humanity in him! *gasps* yes, i understand a little fast but if you think about it. What are the only thing Naruto will feel under Danzo whether the old man tell him not to or not? Pain, fear, and maybe some anger. That's it. So wouldn't Naruto be able to recognize those three at least? I thought so.

R&R please! It keeps the insparation to write!


	5. Misfortune

**A/N-**I'm soooooo sorry this took so long. the ending just would not come to me and this is the first day in....two weeks?...that I've had free to sit around and just type. Here's responds to your reviews and I thank everyone for being patient!!

GraityTheWizard-san: Thank you very much. =^^=

P5yCH0-sama: *sent cookies* Danzo let him feel those once when he began the instruction to better Naruto's understanding of those emotions and how easy it can make a mission. Basically, he let him feel those emotions as a lesson of how pointless they are. And the characters are around 15-16ish. Hence why Hinata had to tie her hair back. Thanks for the corrections. I'm keeping a sharper eye out for them and I will keep a mental note of that. In the end, I just need to slow down a bit. *sigh*

ZaiFlare-san: Oc= out of character, not like the real thing, ect. Just a little note. =^^=

Lord Grond-san: Thank you very much! =^^=

Rena-san: Thank you very much! You do kind of have a long user name. Lol. Thank you for compliment.

True Shadow-san: They're both 15ish.

---

The next morning Hinata woke to find it was well after sunrise. Sitting up quickly, she was shocked to find that the room was empty save for her.

"Jiraiya went out information hunting already." Came Naruto's voice. Turning her head quickly, Hinata was glad to see the blond with food.

He carried the tray of breakfast foods over to Hinata and set it down before stepping back and sitting down.

"Jiraiya ordered for you. He said I wouldn't know what a young woman would prefer anyways." The blond said with, what Hinata could almost swear was a hint of sarcasm.

"Thank…you." She said before noticing that the man had brought nothing for himself.

"Are you hungry? Would you like some?" She asked noticing the large proportion of food before her.

"I'm fine." The blond said holding up a power bar. "I've already eaten." He said noticing Hinata's cringe at the bar.

The corner of his mouth gave a slight twitch as a small gust of air escaped his nose. Standing up, Naruto walked over to his bag and pulled out a blue workout shirt and black pants.

"Hurry up and eat. We have a fair bit of work to do today." He said as he left the room to change in the bathroom.

Hinata watched the boy go and started eating just as the door shut. _I wonder what his deal is. One minute he's acting friendly, at least by his standards, and the next he's being...cold I guess... again. _She thought as she ate. She managed down about half of the food before pushing it aside so not to over fill herself and make the food coming spewing out during training.

Once she was done eating, she went to her back and pulled out a light tan shirt, a white bra, and gray pants. She pulled off her night shirt and threw it in the bottom of the bag before strapping on her bra.

She removed her pajama bottoms and was about ready to slip on her pants when she heard the door handle of the room turn. _Oh, kami no. Not that. _She thought as she turned slowly to find Naruto standing in the door way with a shocked look on his face.

"Uhh…." He said softly. For the first time since Naruto had begun working under Danzo, his mind was completely black except for the pounding laugher of Kyuubi.

Hinata on the other hand, had a million thoughts going threw her mind but she wasn't able to comprehend many. Finally, one thought did break through after a whole minute or so.

_He's staring! _She realized horrified. Giving a small squeak, Hinata dived under her blankets.

"Naruto! Get out!" She yelled, red as a beat. Hinata's scream brought the blond back to reality as he quickly turned and shut the door behind him.

_Holly shit! What the hell just happened? _He wondered not understanding why his heart was beating rapidly. Nor why his face felt very hot.

_**Congratulations kit! You just got quiet the show. Who would have known there was such a fine girl under all those clothes. **_Kyuubi bellowed making the blond irritated.

_Shut up you fucking hair ball. _He hissed which, in turn, only made the fox demon laugh harder.

Giving an irritated growl Naruto waited for Hinata to come out. It didn't take the girl long before she came out of the room, beat red and fully dressed.

"Good, now lets go." He said dodging around her, and what had just happened, to quickly toss his dirty clothes to his bag before leading Hinata out of the hotel, glad that the blond had just dropped the incident entirely.

"Alright. Show me the way." He said as they took a step out onto the street. Hinata looked at Naruto shocked for a moment before nodding and heading down the road they had transverse.

She lead the blond to the forests edge where she looked on helplessly.

"I don't know from here." She said softly.

"Really?" Naruto asked coming up besides her. "I can see where we left a trail from our hike." Naruto said walking over to a bush and showing her the broken branches. He moved aside some of the leaves to then find shinobi shoe imprints in the forest floor.

Hinata looked at the trails and nodded. She stepped into the forest and kept a sharp eye out for their trail. She was a little shocked to find that she had soon made her way back to the clearing.

"Good." Naruto said as he walked out to the field. "Shall we?" He asked.

Hinata nodded her head and got into the Aikido ready stance. Naruto walked around Hinata, examining her stance. Deciding to test it, he quickly sunk down to the ground and went to leg sweep Hinata's front leg, only to find it firmly in place.

"Good. Your stance is good." He said as he began circling again. "now, I will teach you the basics. And the first basic is how to fall correctly. Forward and back."

Hinata returned to her normal stance as Naruto stepped in front of her.

"For the backwards fall you will have to simulate a fall. To do this, simply place the top of you right foot on the floor behind you left and fall." He said preforming the action and fell backwards.

Hinata stifled a small laugher at the irony of this normally cool looking blond falling flat on his butt.

"The fall is simple enough." Naruto said as he got up, ignoring Hinata's chuckles. "Catching yourself isn't so easy. Just as you feel your about to hit the ground, slam down with the underside of your forearms. This will prevent you from hurting yourself to badly. Once you have caught yourself, you will need to use the momentum you have remaining to roll off of one of your shoulders. Your face will meet the ground but if down properly, you can recover quickly after being shoved backwards." He said demonstrating the fall and roll.

Hinata watched as Naruto fell backward and winced at the load thud his arms made as they connected with the ground. She saw him roll over his right shoulder, his head bent all the way to the left, before watching him land on his knees. From there, he leaned on his feet and was quickly up in what Hinata assumed was another stance for Aikido.

"Once you can fall backwards correctly, we will continue." He said as he stood up straight. Hinata nodded her head began to fall backwards as he had instructed.

"Slam you arms down harder. The more shock they take, the less your spinal cord does." He said as he paced around her and watched as she fell.

"Roll off a shoulder. Don't tuck your chin in. Thats a good way to break your neck." He said as Hinata continued the practice.

---

It took Hinata a few hours to get the fall correct and in continuous falls. When he felt she was ready, Naruto tested her by using multiple forms of pushes to knock the girl over.

He was glad to see that she made the lands and rolls properly and decided to stop for a lunch break before moving on.

The two sat there, silently, as they eat.

"Um...Naruto. About earlier this morning." Hinata said shyly, not even daring to look over at the blond.

"Consider it forgotten." Naruto said cutting her off. Hinata looked over at Naruto somewhat shocked to see him getting up, but not after catching a small glimpse of his face.

_Was he blushing? _She wondered which, in turn, made her blush.

"Lets continue." Naruto said, facing her, showing that he had no blush.

"Now for the forward fall, you will do much the same. Instead, this time there is no need for you to slap your forearms down. Instead you will roll down your arms and over your shoulder. Like this." He said before demonstrating. Hinata watched his movements closely and tried to imitate them.

It was late into the night that Naruto called a halt for the training and he was once more impressed with how natural this all seemed to Hinata.

"Thats enough. Tomorrow we will have a mock duel and I'll be testing your falls. If you do it right, we'll move on." He said as Hinata stood bent over and panting. Her outfit was covered in dirt and sweat and Naruto could tell they would need baths.

Biting down on his thumb so it would bleed, he flashed threw some hand signs before slamming his palm on the ground and summoning his companions.

The smoke cleared quickly as two small wolf pups looked up at Naruto.

"Whats up boss?" The black and tan wolf asked.

"Go get Hinata and my bags. We're going to need baths and it would be a waste to go get them, to then have to leave the room and go out." He ordered. The pups gave a small huff, disappointed in such a simple task.

"Consider a test to see who is faster." Naruto added, which got the pups attentions. The second pup, a white and silver wolf, went over to Hinata to get her scent before they were both off.

"They fetch bags?" Hinata asked, watching the pups leave.

"They're the fastest of their generation and I don't have to bribe them." Naruto said with a shrug as he picked up their things.

The two slowly headed back to town and made their way down the street. They were just about to pass a bathhouse when the two pups showed up with their bags.

"Here ya go boss!" The black and tan wolf said happily. Naruto took his bag from the wolf and handed Hinata hers.

"Thanks guys." He said to the wolves before tossing two biscuits to them. The wolves caught the biscuits and puffed away before they could chomp down.

Naruto turned to Hinata and bowed deeply.

"After you." He said politely without looking up. He heard Hinata walk slowly into the bath house before following.

They paid the fare before separating and heading into their own baths.

Naruto sat back against the warm pools edge and closed his eyes to relax. He heard the gentle splashes that he knew was Hinata bathing and he instantly regretted letting his mind wonder.

His eyes snapped open quickly and Naruto ducked his head under the water to clear it. _**What the hell? **_Kyuubi demanded. _**What the hell is the matter with you?**_

_What are you talking about? Your the one who brought the memory back! _He hissed at the demon.

_**Oh, sure. Blame the demon for everything. **_Kyuubi retorted before it sunk out of Naruto's consciousness. The blond quickly finished his bath before getting out and getting changed quickly. He asked the bath house owner to tell Hinata he would be out for the night before leaving to meditate in the forest, something that came difficult to him tonight.

---

**A/N-** Poor Kyuubi, Naruto blames him for everything.

Anyway! R&R por fa!


	6. Right?

**A/N- **Oh my god, its been forever!! Here is the latest chapter and I'm sorry for its shortness and kind of meaningless but. I guess its kind of important. Replies to review here:

True Shadow-san: Thank you very much!

Netbreaker0-san: Hehe, I had fun writing it. ----Alanna is sick and twisted like that, just so you know

Lord Grond-san: Thank you!

GraityTheWizard-san: Yes, she does. And meanwhile I have to remind myself of my own Aikido lessons. ------Alanna took Aikido lessons five years ago

ZaiFlare-san: Sorry, apparently my definition of OC was in correct. OOC is out of character while OC is original character. But to me, the two are the same since I don't count words like of, so, or the in abbreviations.

P5yco-sama: Now why would I give you someone else's sanity when I could sell it? No way. Lol. Thanks for the fixes and I'm trying to be more conscience of what I type so maybe that's helping.

Rena-san: =^^= More has arrived.

---

Jiraiya looked out into the forest, concerned. It had been nearly two days since Hinata or himself had heard word from Naruto. And the two were getting worried.

Yet, the sage knew Naruto wasn't far off. The blond had his orders and if there was any good in Danzo's training it was that he made sure his subordinates followed their orders.

Giving an irritated sigh, Jiraiya looked at the setting sun.

"Lets go back to the inn Hinata. We're getting no where today." He said with a hint of defeat. Hinata nodded slowly and the two headed back.

---

Naruto sat in the forest, in his meditative state. Yet, every time he tried to clear his head, his little mishap with Hinata popped up.

Growling in irritation, Naruto let himself shatter yet another tree trunk. He was just about ready to destroy the whole forest when Danzo's voice rang load in his ears.

_Memorize that feeling well, brat. That one is called anger and its just another burden that hold shinobi back! _The voice shouted with the coldness Naruto had grown accustomed to. He closed his eyes and let the memory return to him.

--Flash back: 10 years--

Five year old Naruto was on one knee panting. Massive bruises covered his body making his naturally tanner skin black and blue. Over him stood his master with a bamboo sword.

"Humph. Your pathetic. Why should I even keep you?" Danzo asked cruelly. Naruto gritted his teeth and brought himself to his feet slowly.

Danzo watched the boy struggle before an idea struck him. He turned on the boy and walked over to where he had put his stuff. He picked up a small toad doll that Naruto had been connected to since he was little. Shock and fear splashed across the boys face.

"And this rag. Why do you even keep it?" Danzo asked as he set the bamboo sword down and flashed through hand signs.

"Please." Naruto's soft voice said. "Don't."

Danzo gave him a cold glare. And without second thought he burnt the doll until nothing was left. Naruto watched as his only friend was destroyed.

"You aren't a child. You are a weapon. My weapon. You have no need for such things." He said before he noticed something. He quickly grabbed the bamboo sword as Naruto launched himself at him and attacked wildly.

Danzo glared darkly at the boy and quickly disarmed him. He however didn't stop his assault until Naruto was on the ground, blood seeping out and crying.

He stood up with a breath.

"Memorize that feeling brat. That one is called anger and it's just another burden that hold shinobi back." He said as he turned away. "And never again attack me without a clear mind."

Danzo then left the boy, hopefully to die.

--End flashback--

Naruto however, had not died. And after that he made sure never to let his anger interfere with his training. With time, he learned how the manipulate the anger in men while keeping his own under control.

But none-the-less, the hate was still in him. He could feel it now. Burning deep in his chest, demanding to be released. But he could not let his anger control him.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto finally fell into a meditative state. His mind cleared of all things and the troubling things he had been feeling slowly seeped away as they usually did. But his burning hate stayed. And Naruto knew he wouldn't be ride of it. His only escape from it had been taken by disease.

---

Jiraiya watched as the sun slowly rose and felt his heart sink. Another night and still no word. He gave a soft growl and turned to wake Hinata only to freeze.

Naruto stood over the Hyuuga heir, the cold eyes he had had when he first meet the blond back.

"I found something." The blond said tossing a packet to the sage. Jiraiya caught the packet and opened it to find pictures of Tsunade gambling.

"Where did you get these?" he asked looking up at the blond suspiciously.

"These past three days, Ive have clones combing the cities near here in groups on two. One team found here in a town about two hundred miles west. One took the pictures and raced back a the other is trailing her." He explained.

Jiraiya nodded his understanding.

"Wake Hinata then. We're going." He said. Naruto bowed stiffly and Jiraiya had to wonder what else the blond had done to lose the little warmth that had been seeping into his eyes.

He watched the blond gently stirred Hinata from slumber and wondered if the quiet, yet determined, Hyuga heir was starting to thaw the ice around his god son's heart. He smiled softly as Hinata woke to Naruto's voice and face and his smile grew as she threw herself at him before telling him never to make her worry like that again.

The look on Naruto's face was passive but still, in his eyes, Naruto's curiosity shone brightly.

_Maybe the warmth hasn't gone. Its just been hidden a little bit better. _The sage thought.

Naruto couldn't believe that the strange feeling he had had was returning despite him numbing himself merely hours before.

He was shocked that Hinata would be so attached to him after so little time and at the same time, he was shocked at the burning heat in his chest. It was unlike anything he had felt before. It didn't have the same edge that anger did and it didn't have the sting of sadness.

Instead it was the opposite. Soft and gentle. This new sensation confused him, but he didn't know what it was. So it couldn't be bad. Right?

---

**A/N- **Hehe. He is so confuzled. So much for being able to numb himself. rofl XD

Anyway! R&R porfa!


	7. Testing

**A/N- **So sorry for the long wait. I've had bad luck lately (A sprained ankle being the newest of many injuries) and yeah. Here's the chapter. No real point to it. Just being a little random.

P5yCHO-sama: But if I did that then you could do the same to me, so i'd rather not. ;D And it was short because it was taking to long for me to write the chapter and I already have these great plans for up coming chapters and couldn't focus on the one in front of me. So I just kinda flacked on it.

GraityTheWizard-san: Thank you.

netbreaker0-san: Cute? *raise brow*

Zaiflare-san: Emotions are good.

Tankersly1-san: So glad you like. But what sort of questions did it bring up??

bladez4ever-san: Thank you. =^^=

---

"You didn't do any training while I was gone?" Naruto asked as he walked besides Hinata.

It had been several hours since the trio had left the town and begun their trip again. They all walked in a row, Jiraiya to the right, Naruto to the left, and Hinata in between.

"No." She confessed. "I don't know what to work on."

"Your regular training would work." Naruto said as he looked forward. "If I go away for a while, you must continue for training. Even if its just training the basics."

"Because all fights boil down to knowing the basics." Hinata said softly. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Thats right. Once we stop, we'll move to repels." He said.

"Repels?" Hinata questioned. Naruto nodded stiffly.

"To be able to move with the flow of energy by your opponent is a strong point in Aikido. I'll show you when we stop." He said. Jiraiya heard the twos conversation and was wondering what Naruto meant to teach Hinata.

But he couldn't stop just so his curiosity would be settled. They had to get to Tsunade before she left again.

He lead the way down the road before noticing a fork up ahead.

"Which way?" He asked the blond as they came up to it.

"That way." Naruto said pointing the direction his clone had gone days before. Jiraiya gave a sigh and they all headed down the road.

---

The first time they actually stopped was at twilight. Neither of the teens were going to complain about not stopping earlier but none-the-less, a break for lunch might have been nice.

They all set their bags down with a grateful sigh before Jiraiya turned and started to leave.

"Where you going Jiraiya-sama?" Hinata asked.

"To get some fire wood while sunny-boy there teaches you Aikido." He said dully as he walked away.

_Sunny-boy? _Naruto asked as Kyuubi snickered. _Damn this blond hair. Note to self, dye hair black at first chance. _He thought before noticing that Hinata was waiting for him.

"The next thing I'm going to teach you is a repel." He said as he faced her. "Come here and try to just knock me down."

"What?" Hinata questioned.

"Just do it." Naruto said. Hinata, looking uncertain, came up to him. She sunk down into the Hyuga stance and watched as Naruto got into his stance just barely a foot away from her.

"Alright, now try and push me over." He said. Hinata nodded and went to use her forearm to push the blond over. She saw his hands come down and catch her forearm before the force in her attack shifted his center of balance.

Hinata was shocked however, when the blond pushed himself off her arms and was a good three feet away.

"wow." she said, shocked at how much distance was now between them.

"This is a good technique for when fighting close range people. It also gives you a few seconds to gather yourself while they come after you." Naruto explained.

"We'll start you out on the wall." He said as he patted the trunk of a large tree. "Use this to practice the move." he said using his head to motion her over.

Hinata ran over to Naruto's side.

"Mimic my stance." He said as he took up the stance. Hinata went to copy him and he studied her stance.

"Feet about should length apart. Hands up,one in front of your face and the other in front of your chest." He said checking her stance. Hinata adjusted where she needed to before Naruto continued.

"Alright. For now, this will seem extremely easy." He said. "You just, push off the wall while staying in the stance." He said as he did so.

Hinata watched him carefully before mimicking. It took her two or three times before she got it. She however, didn't stop and kept pushing off the tree. Naruto watched her do this a few times before making a decision.

"Alright thats good." He said as Jiraiya returned.

"What are you two doing?" He asked.

"Training." Was Naruto's reply. "Hinata come here. Now is the harder part." He said.

Hinata nodded and came over to him.

"Now." he said. "This time your going to use this on me. I'm going to come at you and you need to repel off of me."

Hinata nodded and was in her stance. Naruto tried several ways to force Hinata over and she used the Aikido repel with her shinobi training to easily dodge.

However, Naruto found a crucial mistake and made sure she felt it. Hinata was jumping to soon or to late and when she did, he made sure that she felt it.

"You need to wait. Don't move to soon or you cut the flow. Move to late, and your off balance." he said as they continued. When it looked like she was comfortable with the repel, Naruto switched tactics.

His hands flashed through hand signs and before she knew it, Hinata was surrounded by Naruto's. He didn't offer her any explanation before they all charged in. Hinata gave a slight curse under her breath as she prepared herself. She easily dodged the taijutsu attack Naruto threw at her but she knew something was up.

Jiraiya watched calmly before noticing the Naruto standing in a tree above Hinata, watching intently. _So, what do you think Mr. Root? She's got talent and potential. _Jiraiya thought with a smirk.

Naruto watched Hinata closely before he jumped down with an Axe kick. Hinata saw his shadow and managed to jump away as a small crater was left where Naruto had landed. He gave her a cool side glance before pivoting and charging straight at her.

Hinata went to use the gentle fist on him when she saw him dodge under her attack. He grabbed her wrist and the front of her shirt while pivoting again. He pulled Hinata from her shirt while using his leg to start the throw. Before she knew what to think Hinata was flat on her ass.

She rolled away to avoid any hits when she felt herself roll against something. It took her a moment to realize it was Naruto's leg and when she did she also noticed that he was kneeling over her, both her hands pinned.

"No matter what, Keep calm and always think the next two steps ahead. Even if you mess up, think about what you will do to recover instead of what you could have done to not have messed up." He said as he watched Hinata go from being very red in the face to very calm.

"Right." she said with a nod before blushing again as Naruto gave an almost none-existent smirk.

"Again." He said standing up so they could spar again and he could re-evaluate.

---

**A/N- **Hmm...maybe there was a point to this chapter. Can anyone guess??

R&R Porfa!


	8. Found Her

**A/N- **Crap...i put up the wrong chapter...shit. Anyway here is the right chapter. sorry for the inconvenience. And yes its short but fear not! Another chapter is on the way.

---

The cool night air felt good on Naruto's back and chest. He looked out coolly onto the road, insuring that there was no possible threat.

When he was sure there was no threat, he closed his eyes and let himself fall into a light sleep. Fall into a nightmare.

He was trying to run. Run as hard and as fast as he could. He could feel someone behind him, someone so much stronger then him.

Yet, no matter how hard or how fast, he couldn't shake them. An outrageously sickening feeling rose in his stomach as Naruto looked for a way out, any way out. But the pathway he was stuck in, the one that spanned so far in front of him that Naruto thought it had no end as he thought it had no edge.

There was nothing before him and he dared not look behind him, so Naruto kept running. Trying only to get away before a sudden noise jerked him awake.

---

Naruto jerked awake when he heard the snapping of a twig near by. His eyes shot open and his body twitched but Naruto refrained himself from. He heard the gentle steps of approaching people and could tell by their swiftness that who ever was sneaking up on them were trained ninja.

Playing safe, Naruto silently lifted his leg up into the tree and out of view, for it had been hanging over, to silently stood up to dodge behind the leaves and hide. When he was in position just above Hinata, they came.

They were Iwa ninja and Naruto felt like smirking, recalling the last time he ran into Iwa ninja. All together there had to be twenty of them and Naruto wasn't sure if that was all of them. He watched as they quietly approached Jiraiya's back, unaware that the sage had also been awoken by their soft steps and was waiting before one was close enough.

Under his blanket, the sage gripped his kunai tightly before he sensed someone close enough. He shot up, faster then one might expect, and quickly finished off the first Iwa ninja, much to their shock. They, however didn't remain rooted in place long. Soon Jiraiya found multiple Iwa ninja charging at him and he cursed.

Naruto at that point, flashed through hand signs and sent his clones to attack from the shadows in different directions while he jumped down to the waking Hinata.

"Stay down." Naruto said pulling the blanket over the shocked girls head before standing over her and fighting off some Iwa ninja. An easy task for the two.

---

"Your amazing Lady Tsunade! Who knew you could have such a lucky streak!" Shizune said happily as she carried the briefcase of money the Legendary Sucker had just won.

Tsunade halted in her tracks and once more thought about her lucky streak. _Something very bad is coming. _She thought


	9. Twist

Over the course of the next few days of travel, Jiraiya began to seriously wonder if Naruto did feel anything towards Hinata after all. Ever since Naruto had taught Hinata the repel, he had insisted that she begun to wear weights.

And now she was really falling behind and lengthening their travels..

"Naruto. Lets break." Jiraiya called when he noticed Hinata was at her limit.

"No time. We might not catch up to Tsunade at this pace. We need to go faster." Naruto argued back.

"Are you forgetting that your mission is to protect Hinata?" Jiraiya asked, giving the girl his water.

"Are you forgetting that your mission is to find Tsunade and request her to be the sixth Hokage?" Naruto asked back almost instantly. "We don't have time to stop for breaks. We have to keep moving."

And with that, Naruto turned around and started down the road again.

"Why that little..." Jiraiya hissed.

"It's okay Jiraiya-sama. I'm okay." Hinata said softly before wiping the sweet from her brow and continuing forward.

"Just don't push yourself to hard." Jiraiya said as he walked besides Hinata and sent glares to Naruto. What was it with that guy? One moment he's actually giving hints of showing some emotion and the next he's a cold hearted bastard all the same. Jiraiya thought irritated.

He stopped in his tracks though, when he noticed that Naruto had stopped.

"What are you doing? What happened to no time for stops?" He asked mockingly.

"Shut up." Naruto hissed as he looked around. Noting his odd behavior, Jiraiya stopped to listen. They heard a gentle breeze but nothing else.

"Hmm...seems like you're getting paranoid kid." Jiraiya said mockingly before he saw it. A kunai rushed just past Naruto, skinning his shoulder.

Naruto ducked down low before jumping back to Hinata and Jiraiya. They all grouped together and Naruto quickly released the weights on Hinata. They all huddled together, their backs to each other waiting for the next attack when Naruto felt it.

"Below!" He shouted to warn the other two. They all jumped away from each other just in time to avoid three pairs of massive claws that came sprouting out of the ground.

Cursing, Naruto flipped over and threw four kunai with explosive tags. But just as the kunai left his hands two more ninja appeared. One undid his henge right behind Naruto and stabbed him hard in the back with his own kunai.

Naruto gave a slight gasp at the pain before cursing as the second ninja, a sound ninja, blocked his kunai and threw them up at him. Cursing, Naruto grabbed the arm behind him and flipped over the ninja's head to use his back and launch off him, away from his kunai.

He did not stop there though and set the tags to go off, killing one ninja while throwing the other away from him. Yet, the explosion also threw Naruto into the trees and a sharp branch to his already injured back knocked him unconscious.

Jiraiya gave a curse as he saw Naruto be ambushed and double teamed. He was about to land to rush and help the boy when four ninja appeared before him. They all came at him instantly and Jiraiya was pressed in trying to keep them alive for questioning while also trying to get past them.

He however, was shocked when he saw the explosion from Naruto's fight and for a second his heart stopped. His reaction to the explosion was enough for the gathered ninja and before Jiraiya could think again, he was blasted up into the air by an explosion tag that had been planted at his feet, before a ninjas fist met his nose, forcing it into the ground. Knocking him out.

The ninja all gathered around, two were dragging Naruto over.

"Who's left?" One asked.

"Everyone is here. Well, everyone but Riku. He's everywhere and Aisu won't be in any condition to fight for a while." One ninja said.

"Alright. Lets take them to the base and keep them there until Lord Orochimaru returns. He'll know what to do with them." The leader said.

"And while we're at it. Lets keep them under. This brat was pretty god and Kami knows there's no way we could hold off Jiraiya the Mountain Sage for very long."

The ninja all nodded in agreement before they all headed towards their base. Jiraiya and Naruto as captives.

Hinata jumped back and quickly hide under a bush. Her body was slow and would barely respond to any order she gave it. She watched in shock and silence as both Naruto and Jiraiya were quickly knocked out.

She listened to the ninjas conversation and almost cursed. For a moment, she wondered why they hadn't found her, or why they weren't looking for her but she was somewhat glad that at the moment they weren't.

She listened to the ninja as they slowly faded away and as their voices floated away, so did she. Hinata lay under a bush unconscious until night fell.

---

When Hinata woke next, her body was stiff and sore. She tried to get up but found herself unable to move and for half a second she panicked until realizing she was still under the bush.

Crawling out carefully, Hinata dusted herself off to look around and remember what had happened.

"Naruto. Jiraiya." She said softly as she recalled the short battles. _I...I don't stand a chance. I should return to Kohona and ask for help. I should go back. _She thought as panic began to take hold. Hinata was about to turn and run when he foot caught onto something and she fell over to only just catch herself.

She gave a small hiss of annoyance before looking back to find one of her weights had caught her foot. She sat there for a moment, just staring at the weights before she stood up and faced the direction she remembered the ninja disappearing to.

"I cant run. If I'm going to change, it has to start now." She said before flashing through hand signs and activating her Byakugan.

It took her a few minutes to find the ninja base and when she did, she quickly wrote the direction and distance.

She then went on to drawing a map of the underground base as well as the position of the people within. Looking at the base, Hinata quickly formed a plan and deactivated her Byakugan to draw the map on paper. She might need it later.

Dropping her bag and hiding it, Hinata quickly prepared herself before stretching her stiff limbs and heading out for the base.

---

"Are you sure you didn't see a third person?" The ninja asked for the millionth time.

"I'm telling you! There was no third ninja! Just the blonde and the old man. That's it!" His partner said in irritation.

"But..."

"No buts! There was no third person! If there was they would have attacked by now and its been quiet. There are no more ninja!"

The two stopped arguing and continued there patrol while Hinata, who stood above them in a tree inwardly snickered. She waited until both ninja were well out of her way before continuing towards the base. She stopped just before its entrance and used her Byakugan to see past the illusion on the tree roots to see the door.

_I hope this works. _Hinata thought before flashing through hand signs and transforming into a small black mouse. She crawled along the roots, past the illusion to the door and looked along its edge until she found a spot where she might be able to slip under.

Sucking in her gut, mouse Hinata squeezed under the door and was almost scared to death by a load snore. She ducked behind the closest object, which happened to be a dropped cup and peeked her head around to find two men fast asleep in their chairs at the door.

Sighing in relief, Hinata quietly padded along down the hall.

The map of the base was still fresh in her mind and she followed it deeper into the Earth. At some points she had to dodge into a crack as a person went walking by or when she heard a snore and was surprised by it. But she slowly made her way closer to where she was sure Naruto and Jiraiya were.

It was after about an hour, when Hinata was beginning to doubt herself that she finally arrived and it was a shocking discovery considering one, the loudest snore she had heard all night almost made her jump out of her skin. And two, there was one guard at Naruto and Jiraiya's door, who was asleep.

_What poor security. _Hinata thought as she climbed up the wall and slipped into the cell through the window. Above her, Hinata saw Naruto and Jiraiya both hooked up to machines. She quietly padded over to the other side of the room and released her henge, cringing at the noise and remaining absolutely quiet.

She waited for a minute or two before figuring that the guard was still asleep and she was still in the okay. Walking quietly, Hinata went over to Naruto and Jiraiya to unhook them.

"Naruto." She whispered softly, shaking the blonds shoulder. "Naruto wake up."

Naruto stirred a little before opening his eyes.

"Hina..." His words were cut off when Hinata covered his mouth.

"quiet. You and Jiraiya were captured by the ninja who ambushed us. I'm here to get you out." She said softly and she quickly undid the restraints on his arms and legs before moving to Jiraiya.

"Why weren't you caught?" Naruto asked softly as he shook his head to clear it.

"They didn't see me and I hid in the brush until night fall. They thought it was just you and Jiraiya." Hinata explained while trying to wake the sage. Jiraiya began to snore loudly and the two teens almost panicked until Hinata covered the sage's mouth. They both listened in silence for a moment, wondering if the guard had been woken.

When no more noise came to their ears, Naruto sighed while Hinata tied a cloth around the sage's mouth so he wouldn't be heard.

"How are we getting out of the cell?" Naruto asked softly picking up the sage so Hinata wouldn't need to carry him.

"I'm working on that." Hinata said softly, when in truth. She hadn't thought this far ahead. She had figured that by now they would have been caught and hadn't thought about unlocking doors.

Activating her Byakugan, she studied the lock carefully before grabbing the needles from the injections and bending them into the shape she needed.

She wrestled with the lock for a moment before hearing a soft click and pushing on the door softly. Luckily, the hinges were still well oiled so the door didn't squeak as she opened it and poked her head out. The guard was still asleep in his chair so Hinata signaled Naruto up. He quickly passed by her going to the corner to look down to corridor for trouble while Hinata softly closed the door and locked it.

"Lets get out of here." Naruto whispered before seeing Hinata pull out a hand drawn map and activate her Byakugan. She quickly marked where the ninja were before deactivating her bloodline and looking up at Naruto.

"These marks are where people are. If we hurry we might get out unnoticed." She said rolling up the map and putting it away. Naruto nodded and he fell in behind Hinata who moved carefully.

_In battle she is lacking. But in strategy and scouting she is very good. If I could increase her battle performance then she could be ready for jonin exams. She's got the brain for it. _Naruto thought impressed.

He watched as Hinata used her Byakugan to check the position of ninja and was grateful to have her after successfully dodging three patrols down the halls.

It took them a little, but soon they were at the door and Hinata paused. The guards had been woken and they both stood at attention, facing away from them, obviously looking out for enemies coming from outside in.

"What now?" Naruto mouthed.

"Hold on." Hinata mouthed back. She carefully considered the options but they all ended in their presence being known and either running or fighting an impossible battle.

It was then that the hall went red and an alarm went off. Hinata and Naruto both cursed before drawing a kunai and waiting. It took only seconds for the door guards to run by and when they did, both teens jumped forward. Naruto Quickly silenced the guard he attacked by slicing his throat before turning to see Hinata struggling with hers.

He rushed to her side and stabbed the man in the sweet spot on the back. Blood came gushing out and the man gave a short cry before it was silenced as Naruto cut open his throat. He let the man drop and looked up at Hinata to see her staring at him as if he was a monster.

"There's no time to freeze up. Lets go." He said leaning down to grab her when her eyes went wide.

"Behind you!" Hinata shouted. Naruto turned quickly to find another ninja over him, armed with a katana. He watched as the blade came closer and quickly thought of how to best counter considering it would be impossible to dodge.

He however, did not need to dodge or counter for Jiraiya came out of nowhere, a spinning ball of chakra in his hand.

"Rasengan!" The sage shouted as the man was blasted away. Jiraiya stood up slowly before yanking the cloth off his mouth.

"Lets get out of here before more show up." He said. Naruto and Hinata nodded and watched in amazement as Jiraiya formed another Rasengan and blew the door off. They all charged out and ran into the forest.

"No wait! This way!" Naruto said changing directions. Hinata and Jiraiya both gave him confused looks but they followed none-the-less.

They could hear behind them the loud shouts of angry ninja and ignored them to run ahead further.

They didn't stop running until they found themselves on the edge of a town.

"Naruto." Jiraiya said taking a breath. "Where are we?"

Naruto took a second to breathe.

"This is the town Tsunade should be in. And I'm going to guess we're not the only people looking for her." Naruto said. Hinata looked up from leaning on her knees.

"We should hurry then. If Orochimaru is after Tsunade, then he might not take no for an answer." Jiraiya said.

"Explains...the ninjas." Hinata huffed before standing up straight. Naruto nodded.

"Ninjas who know Jiraiya's and my faces." Naruto said before creating two clones, one he henged into Jiraiya.

"To be on the safe side, these two will head back towards Kohona. If we're lucky, they'll draw attention and make the sound think we're retreating while we continue our search." naruto said.

"Under henges though." Jiraiya said before sighing. "Alright. And Hinata, you might want to henge as well so no one can tell you're a ninja."

Hinata nodded before making the hand signs with the guys. There was a puff before the group split off. On to head into town and the other to distract the sound and lure them away.

---

**A/N- **R&R Please!!!!!


	10. Sacrifice

**A/N- **OMG!!! I had NOOOOOOOO idea that it had been SIX FLIPPEN MONTHS since i last updated. I'm soooooooo sorry.

Bright side- i got through my writers block (FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Bad side- well....i doubt many will actually read this....damn.....-_-;;;

Oh well....Enjoy Chapter 10!

---

Smoke hung in the bar's air like a blanket, suffocating those not use to its bitterness.

The bar was dark and busy. Shady men and woman all sat around joking, laughing, gambling. Among this group was a young couple, one of whom was sitting at a poker table while the other leaned against him as she kicked six mens asses at pool.

The man looked about twenty with a tall and thin body frame that he had leaning against his chair, an arm slung over as if the game before him meant nothing. He had long black hair that fell straight when it wasn't up, as it was then, and chocolate eyes that held intelligence if not boredom. A scar ran over his left eye and almost went down to his jaw, signifying him to be more them as he appeared, as some men had found out a few hours before. He wore a well fitting black button up shirt that was half open with a pair of low cut dark blue jeans.

Leaning on his back, was a young woman. Blond curly hair hung around her cute face while sky blue eyes shone with mischief. She was a little taller for a woman but despite her height, she had an amazing body. Dangerous curves that were well accented with skin tight and revealing clothes.

The two adults sat there, easily swindling money out of anyone foolish enough to go up against them. There were even whispers about them being ninja, but such was hard to prove.

"Geez. This is boring." The man said leaning his head back as the woman came and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry hun. Maybe we should call it a night?" She asked in a perky voice. The man seemed to think about it.

"Yeah. Lets go back to the room." He said throwing down his hand and standing up with his winnings.

He stood up and watched as the woman made the winning shot and collect her money. When they both had their earnings pocketed, he swung an arm around the woman as they headed out. Watched by all those that had lost to them.

Stepping out onto the busy street of the gambling town, the couple headed for a near by hotel and took a quick short cut through an ally. A mistake.

From the roof tops jumped down three men and a woman. They all surrounded the couple and chuckled as the woman came forward.

"Well, hello there. I spy some big loot. If you're smart, you'll hand it over and get lost." The woman said as she eyed the couples pockets. They both chuckled.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll run away before you force us to take action." The man said making the group of cut throats laugh.

"Get them boys." The leading woman ordered as she turned away. She went to simply listen to the couple suffer and as screams filled the air the woman smirked. That is until she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and when she felt a sharp point push into her back.

"I told you it was better not to cross us." The man said, his dark hair loose.

"H...How?" The woman said, shocked making the man chuckle.

"You have thirty seconds to get lost. Otherwise, you won't be spared." He said releasing the woman and heading over to his woman, who sat on a pile of unconscious men. Seeing the pile, the woman thief ran.

"Shall we then?" The man asked as he pulled his hair back. The woman watched him for a moment before standing up, her face blank. Noting this the man gave her a slightly nervous look.

"What?" He asked.

"I hadn't thought you to be one who could make a threat sound so true." The woman said making the man blush and shrug before a pop sounded.

Standing where the man had been Hinata gave a nervous cough. The woman raised a brow in curiosity before a popping noise sounded.

Naruto shrugged at that point and the two slipped into a building, surprised that Jiraiya was already there.

"What up kiddies?" He asked before growing serious. "What did you find?"

The two emptied out their pockets and gave their report while Jiraiya greedily watched the money.

"Turns out my clone had been captured and held down. I disarmed him but learned the Tsunade should still be in town." Naruto reported.

"I also learned that lady Tsunade recently won a large pot from a casino." Hinata commented which got Jiraiya's attention.

"How big?" He asked. Which made Hinata uncomfortable.

"I'm not sure. It was a slots game." She said which made Jiraiya curse as he sat back.

"What does that matter?" Naruto asked making Jiraiya sigh.

"Tsunade is known as the Legendary Sucker. She never wins in a gamble but always gambles. Its become well known that when Tsunade wins a gamble, bad things happen." Jiraiya explained, silencing the two teens.

"Lets get back to work then." Naruto said as he made another Henge. Hinata nodded before she to made and Henge to be followed by Jiraiya.

"First, lets get something to eat." Jiraiya said getting a relieved sigh from Hinata.

They all headed out to find a restaurant and headed inside. Naruto asked for a booth for three in his earlier disguise when Jiraiya spook.

"Look Sunny dear!" He said making naruto inwardly twitch. "It's your grandmother." Jiraiya said pointing at a table.

Looking across the room, Naruto and Hinata were shocked to see the very woman they had just been discussing.

"Lets sit there." Jiraiya said in his old man disguise as he trudged over.

"Eh...Father wait." Hinata said as she went after Jiraiya.

"We'll sit there." Naruto said as he went to catch up with the other two.

Tsunade, hearing the noise, looked up and was confused when the group came up to her.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

"Of course dear." Jiraiya said before growing serious. "We grew up together under Sarutobi."

Tsunade, catching the reference gives the group another look over before lowering her head.

"Jiraiya, why are you disguised as an older man?" She asked.

"I'll explain later. Somewhere spy proof would be nice." He said. Sighing, Tsunade called for her check before leading the group to her room up stairs.

---

Once out of public eye, the three Kohona ninja released their henges.

"Alright. So what's up with the disguises?" Tsunade demanded as she sat down into a chair.

"Long story short, Sound ninja are after us." Jiraiya explained.

As he said thus, Naruto noticed how Tsunade didn't seemed interested by this, nor was she particularly concerned. Watching her more closely and reflecting on previous behavior, Naruto knew something was up.

A heavy silence fell, drawing out Naruto's suspicion more.

"Tsunade." Jiraiya started, breaking the silence. "You should know why we're here."

"Those old bats want me to be Hokage now that Danzo has gone and kicked the bucket." Tsunade said distastfully before looking up at Naruto.

She had recognized the young man, and knew instantly who he was by his looks. She could also tell of his up bringing. Muscle that was too defined for the standard Chunin. Movements that told a story of deadly silence and grace. And his eyes. Eyes that lay dull and lifeless. Cold and calculative. Eyes of a Root.

"Tsunade." Jiraiya said cutting in. "You know why we're here. What's your answer?"

A heavy silence fell and Naruto grew tense. No matter how he played the scenario, only one possibility of Tsunade's reaction made sense to him. And he wasn't happy with it.

"Impossible." Tsunade finally said breaking Naruto's concentration.

"I decline." She said shocking Jiraiya, Hinata, and Shizune.

"But...Why?" Hinata asked. Naruto gave a small huff.

"Not like it matters." He said catching everyone's attention. "The person right here, Tsunade, is the only person who could become the fifth anyways." He said before taking out his black notebook.

"Credited as the one who brought Kohona victory. Unacquirable techniques. Granddaughter to the first Hokage." Naruto said as he flipped through pages before shutting the book with a snap. "And not to mention the most well known and best Med ninja in existence. Whether for good or bad."

"There is no other who could live up to such standards." Naruto said putting the book away. Tsunade gave an irritated huff.

"Jiraiya. Who the hell does this kid think he is?" Tsunade asked. "His father?"

At that, Naruto actually gave a slight twitch.

"Tsunade." Jiraiya said with warning in his voice.

"What's the matter boy?" Tsunade asked. "Touchy about your old man? Does it piss you off that he put a monster in you before dieing? Does it piss you off that he sacrificed himself for the village and made you a tool for Danzo? It must be irritating." Tsunade said, glad to see a cold rage building in the boy's eyes.

"Life isn't like Money." Tsunade said as she gave a smirk. "It can't be Gambled that easily. Whoever puts it at risk so easily is a fool." She said making Naruto tense up.

"Id rather be a fool then a coward then." Hinata said shocking everyone in the room. Naruto most of all.

He looked back at the Hyuuga heir in complete shock as she glared at Tsunade.

"What did you say girl?" Tsunade asked darkly. Shivering slightly under Tsunade's pressure, Hinata answered.

"I...I would rather die a fool while trying to protect my loved ones, then watch as those loved ones died like a coward. Like you are doing now." Hinata said her frustration surfacing. Not just at Tsunade, but at herself as well.

The sanin's words had struck an old cord in Hinata. One that use to think the same way. And for a second, she agreed. Until she realized such and felt angry with herself.

The room went quiet again before Tsunade tightened her jaw in frustration and stood up to look Hinata in the eyes.

"You've got some guts for saying something like that to me brat." She said darkly. "I've faced more death and nightmares then you'll ever know. I lived in a world where murder was a common thing."

Hinata gave Tsunade a strong glare, knowing she couldn't back down now.

"Good thing I live in this world then." She said defiantly, "Besides, you and I are made of different stuff. I'll endure while you wallow in self pity."

And at that Hinata turned away to disappear out the door. Naruto gave a heavy sigh before going after the young woman. He still had to protect her.

With both teens gone, Tsunade turned her anger on Jiraiya.

"Who the hell does that Bitch think she is?" She demanded. Jiraiya, knowing his old comrade was different from the woman he remembered, headed for the door before stopping at the door.

"She is the Hyuuga heir and I'm sure at one point she thought just like you do." He said. "But she's gotten past her self pity and know she's looking to make herself stronger."

With that, the Mountain Sage left. He needed to catch up with Naruto and Hinata.

---

Hinata walked down the street, not truly angry. But sad.

"Sometimes one's way of dealing with grief is to wallow in self pity." A man said as he came up besides her.

"Naruto?" She asked. The man nodded and Hinata blushed and looked away.

"I lost my temper." She admitted. "And in a way, I wish I hadn't. But...the way she spoke, as if someone's sacrifice meant nothing. I hated it."

Naruto gave Hinata a side glance.

"I was taught to believe that I was a tool. Brought up only to do as my wielder wished me to. As long as I did as instructed, I meant something." Naruto said making Hinata look up.

The blond never spoke of himself, so she was shocked he was doing so now.

"It's a sad existence. One who has no purpose in life. Or one who has had their purpose stolen from them." He continued. "My purpose in life is to be the hidden sword. To be the one who does what no other is willing to. Whatever sacrifices I have made since I took up this purpose, I have no regrets for."

"To die is natural. Whether it be by natural causes or not." Naruto concluded.

"And if I were to die protecting a child?" Hinata asked as she stood in front of Naruto, surprising him with her question.

"If I were to die protecting a child and my murder got away. If I told you to let him go and instead raise that child, what would you do?" She asked. "If that child grew up with you and came to hate me for dieing, what would you say to them? How death was natural and there was no avoiding it. Or of how I gave my life to protect them, to insure their future while sacrificing my own?"

Naruto stood there, simply dumb founded by Hinata's anger. He really hadn't figured her to be this way, but the determination in her eyes told him that she wouldn't leave the topic until he did understand.

"There are a lot of 'Ifs' in that scenario." He commented, which made Hinata sigh.

"I believe that...when someone makes a sacrifice for a loved one..." She began. "That....That sacrifice should at the very least be honored. That person willing gave up everything they had ever hoped for, everything they had ever wanted, their dreams even. They gave them all up. Just for that one sacrifice. For that one person to live and thrive."

Naruto listened to Hinata and swore she was speaking about his father. A silence fell and all the two heard was the city's noise.

"Lets head back to the hotel. It's getting dark." Naruto said. Hinata, feeling downcast, sighed and nodded.

So, with a heavy heart and confused thoughts, the two headed back to the hotel where they both quickly went to sleep.

One to recover, the other to contemplate what she had said.

_Sacrifice. The act of losing or surrendering something. _Naruto thought before his brow scrunched up. _Why did you do it? Why did you give up your life for them?_

_---_

**A/N- **Yes...i know. Hinata was way OOC but...oh well. That's why it's fanfic right? ^_^;

R&R Por favor!


	11. Explode

**A/N- Can't really explain why so long for the update. Mostly just a crazy year with no free time and the fact that i couldn't remember my log in for the longest time. I'm really sorry though and will continue the story for those who might happen to read this.**

Naruto waited until after the others fell asleep before getting up and silently leaving the room. He jumped across the roofs before settling in a tree by what was Tsunade's room.

"Lady Tsunade, I don't understand. Why are we leaving so soon? Konoha needs you." he heard a young voice say.

"Because I said so. Feel free not to follow me." Came Tsunade's reply.

"But my lady. You're running away. This isn't what my uncle would want!" came the reply for the thud of something hitting the floor cut the woman off.

"What do you know? How do you know what they want? They're dead!" Tsunade's shrill reply.

Naruto settled himself into the tree with a mental sigh as he listened to the two women argue.

"I know what my uncle stood for and the dream he held." Came the young woman's reply. "He wanted to protect his village and all the people in it! He love our village!"

"And that's what killed him! He died trying to protect someone when all he had to do was run!" Tsunade shouted back.

"How could he?" The younger voice ask. "He couldn't just run to save himself and let someone else die. He did it because he loved his village, because he loved you."

A silence fell over the room and as Naruto listened, he remembered Hinata's argument.

"You don't understand. No one understands." Tsunade said in a dead voice. A type of voice that Naruto recognized, the voice of someone who had given up.

"I do understand. I really..." The young voice was cut off when a thump sudden sounded. Naruto's interest was peaked when he realized that the young woman wasn't talking anymore.

"No you don't." Came Tsunade's last words before Naruto heard a door open and close. Not sure why, Naruto gave a soft growl before dropping down to the backdoor and waiting. He leaned against a large tree, using it's shadow to hid his presence. He stood there, his arms crossed over his chest as his anger bubbled in his chest.

It was only a few minutes more when Tsunade showed up at the door, a bag in hand. She turned and closed the door when Naruto spoke.

"Stop trying to be emotionless Tsunade-san. You're not good at it." He said as the woman stiffened and turned to face him.

The look of shock on her face and the slightly irritated on his kept them frozen in place.

"E-Emotionless?" Tsunade asked before chuckling. "You would know about that wouldn't you?"

"Exactly. Fifteen years i've been trained to throw away my emotions and I still can't do it. What makes you think you can?" He asked, his voice flat. "Could you really kill them? Innocent people. Could you look at the faces of the people you watched grow up and kill them? Because we both know that's what Orochimaru wants."

Again, another moment of silence as Tsunade ground her teeth.

"Foolish child..."

"What child!" Naruto suddenly exploded, his anger lashing out of him for a reason he didn't know. His charka spiked as well as his eyes changed to a blood red.

"My entire life I was treated like a tool! A weapon to be sharpened and molded! My life is nothing but the embodiment of cruelty! Of hate! What child is treated that way? Beaten until every bone is broken and told to stand up and continue training!" He shouted, his voice filled with the rage he had kept hidden.

"Don't you dare try to pretend that I don't understand the cruelty of life. No one understands it better then me. I am the embodiment of hate!" Naruto shouted before slamming his fist into the tree that stood just behind him. The wood gave a loud crack as his fist split the trunk of the tree before it quickly fell from its base onto the ground behind him.

He glared at the Sannin, part of him holding the rage back while another part of him wanted to destroy everything around him until there was nothing left.

It was then, when his rage was about to win out over his control, that Jiraiya and Hinata appeared.

"Enough Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted. "Control your anger."

Naruto's glare deepened as his fangs grew out and his chakra spiked again. Jiraiya was begging to wonder if he would have to fight against the enraged Root when Hinata stepped forward.

"That's enough." She said calmly as moved towards him.

"Yes, no one understands the cruelty of life like you. And yes, you are the embodiment of hate. But you are so much more now." She said as she walked closer. When she was within arms length of him she looked up into his eyes with an emotion Naruto didn't know. She took his hand and held it for a moment, shocked by how cold it was.

"You're free of Danzo and of Root now Naruto. You don't have to walk down that path anymore." She said softly.

Naruto stood there frozen, his anger and rage fading away completely. He returned to his original form but the anger remained on his face as the warmth of Hinata's hand slowly faded into his.

Jiraiya watched the teens before sighing and turning to a shocked Tsunade.

"Tsunade." He said before she cut him off.

"I won't do it. I won't be Hokage." She said as she glared at them. "I'm not stupid."

Naruto looked up at the woman and frowned.

"Then you dishonor your brother and your lover." He said matter-of-factly. Hinata saw the anger pass over Tsunade's face and stepped in.

"How much longer do you plan on making them suffer?" She asked, stopping the elder woman.

"When I was a girl I blames myself for the death of my best friend and mother. I shut myself off to the part where I was almost suicidal. But my teacher showed me, she showed me that by letting my grief control me. By letting it stop me from living my life, that I was hurting the ones I loved more. That even though they were dead, I could still harm them." Hinata explained before looking up at Tsunade.

"The people we loss are actually alive in us. They live in our hearts and our minds in the form of the live we share. That is what keeps them alive. That is how we know what our lost love ones want for us." She said softly. Jiraiya nodded and signaled Hinata to stop now.

"Tsunade, I didn't know Dan long. But I knew that he loved our village and wanted to see it protected. Who better to fill that dream then you, the woman whom he loved enough to die for." Jiraiya said softly. Tsunade seemed to come to realize something then as she stood there and watched the group in front of her.

"All sacrifices are made out of good intentions and love." Naruto's voice suddenly said. Everyone turned their attention to him as he looked away nonchalantly.

"My parents sacrificed themselves for Konoha and for me. Had they not done it." He paused to look at Hinata for a moment before looking away "I would have grown up knowing my parents let hundreds of people die. That is enough reason for me."

Tsunade sighed at that.

"Great. The emotionally incompetent is lecturing me." She half chuckled before closing her eyes. She could see Dan and Nawaki in her mind, and she could see how sad she had been making them.

"Fine you win." She muttered more to the spirits of the two she loved. "Until someone who can properly protect Konoha comes forward, I'll do the job."

Hinata and Jiraiya both smiled at this while Naruto's eyes softened at that. He stepped forward before bowing to the female Sannin.

"Hokage-sama." He said before rising and shocking everyone with a smile. It was one of his usual fake smiles but it wasn't completely sincere either. There seemed to be a lot of relief behind it and bit of happiness. None-the-less, it was a smile for the young man. The moment of shock quickly passed as Jiraiya shook his head.

"Well. I think we should get under cover now. Whatever sound ninja in the area no doubt felt Naruto's chakra. Getting out of here and back to Konoha will be troublesome so we need to regroup and think of a plan." he said.

Naruto and Hinata nodded at that before Tsunade remembered her apprentice who was now upstairs and unconscious. Noticing her gaze Naruto signaled Hinata to follow him.

"We'll look after your friend. Please sit and plan with Jiraiya-san." He said to Tsunade before heading inside the inn with Hinata not far behind.

The two Sannin stood side-by-side and watched the teens go.

"What changed your mind?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade pondered that for a moment before answering.

"When he exploded and the girl calmed him down, I...I remembered Dan and how he would do the same with me. For the first time in a long time, I felt his presence and I understood. I was insulting them." Tsunade explained before chuckling. "Plus if that brat can forgive and protect Konoha after everything he went through, I have no reason not to."

Jiraiya nodded at that, glad that something had finally gotten through to his friend. However, in the back of his mind, something told him this was all too easy.

**A/N- thats all for this chapter. R&R please.**


End file.
